No More Mistakes
by writingmisfit
Summary: Four years after the birth of their son, Kurt and Blaine's life is going steadily in their new home in New York. Of course it can't always be smooth sailing and their little family soon find themselves having to stick together to survive. But with all the different things threatening to break them can they all hold on?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of the sequel! I know, I know, it's been a long time coming. Thank you all for your patience. I really hope you enjoy this :)**

**I will be posting the next chapter in two weeks to give me a chance to finish NaNoWriMo and my neglected uni assignments!**

**But here is my gift to you on my birthday :D**

Chapter One

_August 2016_

The house was abuzz with people. There were groups of people all talking amongst themselves in the living room, the kitchen and the garden. This was the event of the summer that brought everyone together from all the different places that they had moved to over the years.

The common thread that pulled all these people together was one little boy who was, at that moment in time, trying to sneak his way into the kitchen where he knew a cake was. The boy was short with an unruly amount of dark curls on his head. His mischievous eyes, shone blue with hints of green and grey. The boy's name was Joey Hummel-Anderson. The event that was occurring was his fourth birthday party at his Grandpa Burt's house in Ohio. And the cake that he was trying to sneak his way to was the birthday cake that his daddy had specifically told him not to touch.

He had managed to make it under the kitchen table when he saw the shoes of his daddy enter the kitchen. His papa was already in the room talking to Uncle Cooper and had yet to notice his sneaking. But Joey had to be particularly careful when his daddy was around because if he caught him then Joey would be in big, big trouble.

"Blaine, have you seen Joey? I can't find him anywhere."

Joey giggled.

"I dunno Kurt. Where, oh where could he be?"

"I know that he couldn't be near the cake. He promised me he would wait."

"We'd better go and look for him then. Hopefully he hasn't gone missing."

Joey watched as the feet of his papa and his daddy disappeared from his view. Satisfied that they weren't in the room anymore, he planned how he was going to get from under the table to on top of it where his Thomas the Tank Engine birthday cake was waiting for him.

All of a sudden Joey felt hands around his waist and he was being pulled up from under the table. He was in his papa's arms and his expression instantly schooled itself into a guilty look when he saw his daddy was stood beside them.

"Going after the cake, huh? We know you too well Joey-bear." Blaine said and started tickling the small boy.

Joey let out a shrill laugh and started wriggling trying to get away from Blaine's hands. Tears of laughter soon came to his eyes as Blaine continued to tickle him.

"Stop it papa!" Joey managed to say in between laughing.

Blaine stopped and eased Joey to the floor. Joey brushed down his clothes, in a similar way that Kurt would always do if his clothes got the slightest bit ruffled. It was very clear to see the different characteristics that he got from Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm sorry daddy. I really wanna try my cake now though. I've been waiting all day!"

"Sorry baby boy. Its presents and then cake. There are a lot of other snacks that you can have to tide you over." Kurt said, leading Joey out of the kitchen.

Joey pouted but was suddenly distracted when he saw his uncle Finn carrying a big box with a bow on it. He knew what that meant. Presents. And then cake.

Joey skipped over to Finn and everyone else gathered with their presents that they had bought for the little boy.

Joey was a simple kid, he didn't have much interest in anything that was too expensive. He was very active and loved it when Blaine would take him to Central Park with a soccer ball. Most of his presents became related to sport. Kurt loved that his son was so active and tried to get as involved as possible, even though it wasn't really his thing. It seemed that Joey sensed how Kurt tried to get involved because he never complained about the outfits that Kurt put him in. He kinda liked dressing up nice anyway.

"You ready for your presents?" Kurt asked.

"Ready, daddy!" Joey said and eagerly leapt into the middle of the room, where people were putting his gifts ready for him.

"You wanna open this from Grandma and me?" Burt asked, handing his gift to him.

Joey wasted no time, ripping open the wrapping paper. Inside was a Buckeyes top that had 'Hummel-Anderson' written on the back.

"Does this mean I'm on the team now?" Joey asked excitedly.

Everybody chuckled at Joey's hopeful expression. He'd grown up watching the buckeyes and had even been to some games with Burt.

"Maybe one day you can but for now you have some growing to do." Burt patted Joey on the head.

"What do you say?" Blaine prompted.

Joey's eyes widened. "Thank you Grandpa!" He jumped up and hugged Burt. "Thank you Grandma!" Then he went to Carole and accepted a quick kiss and a cuddle.

"Open mine next!" Finn said with excitement.

Cooper snorted. "It's not just from him. It's from both of your uncles."

Finn rolled his eyes and handed the box that he had in his lap to Joey.

Kurt saw Cooper shoot a wink in the direction of Blaine which let him know that Blaine knew what they had gotten Joey. Kurt himself had been left out of the knowledge so all he could do was hope it wasn't something that was annoying, messy or inappropriate. Or even all of those things. You could never tell when it came to Finn or Cooper and so putting them together… Really it just spelled disaster.

Joey again ripped open the wrapping paper, his face completely lighting up when he saw what was beneath the wrapping.

"Daddy! Papa! Look! They got me a 3DS and it's blue. My favourite!" He eagerly held up the box to his parents.

"Oh wow! That's great." Blaine enthused.

Kurt couldn't deny how happy Joey looked with his new device. He hadn't imagined that Joey would get something like that until he was older. Kurt knew he that he'd have to control Joey's usage of the portable device.

"And don't worry, we got him some educational games to go with it. He's gonna be the smartest little kid in the whole of his class." Cooper added.

Kurt smiled gratefully, feeling a little better about it.

Blaine's grandmother was next. She had always been a practical woman, wanting to make sure that her family were set up financially for the future which was why she always gave everyone in her family one hundred dollars for birthdays and Christmas'. Those that were under eighteen had it put into an account that they couldn't touch until they reached that age. Of course she got them a little gift alongside that, especially for the younger ones that didn't quite understand the whole idea.

From Blaine's mother, or Nanny as Joey knew her, he received a collection of fairy tales with beautiful illustrations decorating each page. It was an instant favourite because Joey loved being read bedtime stories, always having to have one read to him before he would settle down to sleep. When Blaine was on story duty he was always somehow convinced to read two stories, he could hardly ever say no to Joey.

Joey opened the rest of his presents eagerly, thanking everyone with a bright smile and hugs. He was doted on by everyone and always received a lot of gifts for birthdays and Christmas'. Unlike other children he always seemed to appreciate everything he was given.

A hopeful look from Joey was thrown in Kurt's direction. He rolled his eyes but got up and went to the kitchen to put the candles on the cake and light them. When he got into the kitchen, he put four candles on the cake that Joey had begged for. He grabbed the box of matches from the drawer and lit the candles.

Carefully Kurt carried the cake into the garden where everybody had moved to. When they saw him coming they all started up a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' as Kurt placed the cake on the garden table, in front of Joey. He stood back and felt Blaine's arms circle around his waist and he allowed himself to lean into the embrace. They watched as their son clenched his eyes tight as he made a wish and then he blew all of the candles out in one breath. Everybody clapped enthusiastically and Joey beamed.

Carole cut up the cake into manageable slices and served them to everyone on napkins. Joey sat on Melissa's lap as he ate, talking animatedly about how excited he was about going to pre-kindergarten. It was going to be his first year there, he was only doing half days but it made him feel really grown up and he couldn't wait.

The reason he was going into pre-kindergarten was because Kurt had just started writing columns at Vogue and couldn't stay at home with Joey as he had been while Blaine had been at college. Blaine's grandmother had offered to pay for the year, otherwise there would have been no way that they could afford that for him. Kurt had arranged things with his boss, Isabelle Wright that enabled him to only work in the office half days and do the rest of the work at home. Her only condition was that she got to meet Joey and play dress up with him. Kurt had no problem with that and he knew that joey would probably enjoy it immensely.

Once the cake had settled Joey went off with Blaine's cousins, Ashley and Sophie who were now nine, and played on the trampoline that Burt had had put up in the garden especially for when Joey visited. He was old enough now that he didn't really need adult supervision on the trampoline, apart from the occasional glance over. He knew how to be safe while playing on there now and it made him feel really grown up that his parents let him play to his heart's content.

Joey liked playing with Ashley and Sophie. They were fun to be around and always helped him either bounce higher on the trampoline or catch the other when they were playing tag. It made Joey want a brother or sister too. He sometimes got bored and lonely when they were home in New York because he hadn't really got that many friends and really a brother or sister was basically a live-in friend. He hadn't brought it up with his daddy or papa yet but he had wished for it for his birthday. He hoped that they would be get him one soon.

XXXX

"So how do you feel about Joey going into school?" Melissa asked Kurt as he deposited the used napkins in the trash can.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem that long ago that he was my little baby and now he's going off to school. I know it's only half days and it's not compulsory but still. I guess I'm just going to miss all the time that we have spent together over the last four years." Kurt sighed.

"You and Blaine will probably be more upset about him going off than he is. It'll be a new adventure for him and he can make some new friends. It'll be good for him, Kurt, I promise."

Kurt sighed again. "I know."

Melissa rubbed his shoulder, knowing exactly how he felt. The first child was always the hardest as was the first stage of their independence. She knew that this year would be hard for them. It was Blaine's last year at college and Kurt's first time going out and doing work it what was going to be quite a demanding job. They were going through a lot of changes and they would either have to pull together or fall apart. Melissa wasn't too worried though, they were strong and she had complete confidence that they would get through it.

"Just you boys all stick together and you'll be fine."

She watched as Kurt's eyes roamed to find Blaine across the room talking to Sam. Both of their eyes always filled with love when they were looking at each other, she doubted that either of them knew that.

"Go on." Melissa chuckled, waving a hand in the direction of Blaine.

Kurt smiled gratefully and she watched as he wandered over to Blaine, slipping and arm around his waist and resting his cheek on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine adjusted himself while carrying on his conversation with Sam. It just looked so effortless.

"Don't you go getting all sentimental." Adele said to Melissa, making her snap out of her wistful glance.

"Mum, seeing them like this, it just reminds me of everything I missed while Blaine was growing up. I missed everything. Why did I leave him behind when I left? I know I thought he'd be safe, which quite clearly he wasn't, but I'm his mother. I should have taken him with me but I left him there. What was wrong with me?"

"Sweetheart, don't beat yourself up like that. At the time you had no idea where you were going or what you were doing. Dragging Blaine with you, you had no clue what kind of future you had. Once you got settled with me you tried to get him back, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Melissa hurriedly said.

"It wasn't your fault that by then his father had made things too difficult for you to get him back and that he put those ideas into Blaine's head. You need to let go of the past. Blaine is a good young man. He's happy and he is settled. You don't have to beat yourself up anymore."

Melissa nodded though she didn't really agree with her mother. She still had some more beating up of herself to do.

XXXX

It settle down to the evening and Blaine's family started making their way back to the hotel that they were staying at as there wasn't enough room in Burt's house for all of them and Melissa and Cooper had moved back to Los Angeles when Blaine and Kurt had moved to New York. Ohio held a lot of bad memories for them.

Joey was sprawled in the middle of the living room floor with his book of fairy-tales open in front of him. He couldn't quite read properly yet but he was learning more and more every day, though he still preferred to be read to more than anything. He was mostly looking through the book, flipping the pages to see the different pictures that were inside.

Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine and Finn all settled in the living room with him to watch a movie before they called it a night. It was the evenings like this that Kurt missed when they were in New York. They still had a movie night once a week where they stuffed themselves full of popcorn and ice cream but it was just the three of them. Kurt missed spending time with their families while they were at home. There was always that link with Ohio that made it feel slightly more like home than New York was.

They made casual conversation throughout the movie until the credits started rolling. Everyone was feeling pretty drained from the day, dealing with all of the hustle and bustle that came with trying to keep the kids entertained.

"Looks like someone was a bit tired." Carole chuckled and pointed to Joey who had fallen asleep in the middle of the living room floor, his head on top of the fairy-tale book.

"My poor baby." Kurt laughed quietly.

"Need a hand getting him upstairs?" Burt asked.

"Don't worry about it Burt. I'll carry him up, no point in waking him." Blaine said.

He gently lifted Joey off of the floor and carried him upstairs. Kurt followed behind them, having picked up Joey's book. He got Joey into his pyjamas, trying not to wake him up as he did so.

"Can you believe our baby is four now?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt tucking him in.

"It doesn't seem possible, I was saying to your mum earlier."

Kurt placed a kiss on Joey's forehead before moving out of the way so that Blaine could do the same. They were both about to leave the room when a tired and small voice stopped them.

"Daddy? Papa? I wanna tell you my birthday wish."

They turned back to him but he didn't give them a chance before he told them what he wanted.

"I wanna brother or sister please. I don't know where you'll get one but maybe we could pick one out together." Joey said, sleepily.

Kurt's eyes widened as he registered what Joey wanted. He looked towards Blaine who had the same look of shock on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delivered on time as promised. You don't know how proud of myself I am :)**

**I've finished NaNoWriMo and I got over 50,000 words. It was definitely challenging but wow do I feel accomplished now. It also means I have have of a fanfiction written that I may upload soon ;)**

**I rushed posting the first chapter so I missed out that there will be some trigger warnings in here. Please if anyone is worried, message me. I will always reply. I don't really want to give away the plot but if you have triggers then let me know and I will forewarn you. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next installment. Thank you all for reviewing and following this story, you're amazing.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Kurt stretched as he woke up, pushing his hands into the air with a yawn.

"Morning, baby." Blaine said and Kurt turned onto his side so that he could face him.

They kissed each other lightly on the lips, both of them conscious of their morning breath, so their kiss didn't evolve into anything more. They rarely had such a peaceful awakening in the morning, often they were shook awake by Joey, who had gotten up early and insisted that they had to get up as well. So really no one could blame them for taking the time to actually wake up slowly for once.

"I love your bed hair." Blaine smiled.

"Shh." Kurt said, wrinkling his nose at Blaine.

Blaine chuckled lightly, putting his arms around Kurt and letting him rest his head in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm. I wish we could wake up like this more often." Kurt said, enjoying the feel of Blaine's warm and soft skin against him.

His fingertips trailed over Blaine's chest lightly, feeling the man that Blaine had become. He was so much more defined than when they had been younger and Kurt wasn't complaining, not one bit. Kurt himself had become much broader in the shoulders and after he'd shifted all the weight that he had gained when he was carrying Joey, he had significantly slimmed, losing any baby-fat that had been there before. They definitely weren't just boys anymore.

They laid together for a while not saying anything, just listening to the sound of their breathing. Both of them had their eyes closed but neither of them were going back to sleep. Blaine was the first one to shift again.

"I'm going to go and check what Joey's getting into. You stay here, okay?" Blaine asked as he slid out of the bed, pulling a vest top over his naked chest, making himself decent enough to go downstairs.

"You aren't going to hear me complaining about that idea." Kurt grinned.

Blaine lent down and placed a kiss on Kurt's nose, unable to resist. There was nothing more adorable than Kurt in the morning when he wasn't being rushed.

Blaine left Kurt in bed and headed towards what had used to be Joey's nursery but had been turned into a bedroom for him when they stayed round. Blaine peered in the room to see if Joey was still asleep after his tiring day yesterday. The bedroom was empty and the bed had been made with Joey's pyjamas folded neatly on top of the pillows. Obviously someone else was dealing with Joey that morning because Joey hardly ever willingly made his bed and he would never fold his clothes neatly, preferring to just chuck them on the floor much to Kurt's chagrin.

Blaine headed downstairs and found that no one was down there. On the fridge a note from Carole was posted saying that she and Burt had taken Joey to the Fort Wayne Children's Zoo in Indiana and that they would be gone for the day. Blaine couldn't help but grin at the idea of a child free day.

He grabbed a drink of orange juice for himself and quickly gulped it down before heading back upstairs to Kurt who had sat up in bed, his back resting against the headboard.

"Your dad and Carole have taken Joey to Indiana, to some petting zoo. They will be out most of the day."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw the grin on his face and couldn't help but smile himself. Blaine made his way back over to the bed, pulling off the shortly worn vest and chucking it on the ground. He made his way up the bed and kissed Kurt.

Kurt pulled away after a moment. "Blaine, we haven't even brushed our teeth."

"I really don't care." Blaine said and launched back into kissing Kurt, switching from kissing his lips to kissing his neck, making Kurt tremble.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt almost growled out. "It's been so long."

It had only been a month really since the last time that they had been intimate together. They had spent a lot of the summer in LA, staying with Cooper who didn't have a spare room for Joey so he had to sleep in between Kurt and Blaine which meant that they had absolutely no chance to spend any time enjoying one another.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful. How's a man to resist?" Blaine asked before he gently started nibbling and sucking on Kurt's collarbone, fully intending to mark him with a love bite.

They slipped down the bed until Kurt was laid with his head on the pillows and Blaine was on top of him. Both of them could feel each other's erections getting harder but Blaine held himself up so that there wouldn't be any friction between them yet.

"Baby? Can I ride you?" Kurt moaned out his request.

Blaine drew back from giving Kurt a hickey and looked at Kurt, wanting to see if that was what he really wanted. "Sure, baby?"

"Oh, God, yes." Kurt moaned as Blaine's movement caused a little bit of friction.

"Where are the condoms?"

They wouldn't be able to go any further if they didn't have any on them. They didn't want to risk another pregnancy happening. They adored Joey but they weren't ready for any more children yet. Definitely in the future but right now they didn't have the resources for another baby. Blaine was in college and Kurt had only just started the job at Vogue which wasn't the best pay at the moment. It just wasn't practical to have another baby at that moment. So a condom was a must as there were no other methods of contraception that they could use.

"They're in the suitcase." Kurt said.

Blaine got up and went over to the suitcase, searching the pockets for any condoms. He found a few and he took one and some lube before went back over to the bed where Kurt had moved so that Blaine could lay down.

Kurt took the condom off of Blaine and kissed down Blaine's chest, paying attention to all the areas which he knew made Blaine fall apart a little. He made his way further down, tasting Blaine's skin until he reached the top of the sweatpants that Blaine had worn to bed. Gently he pulled the sweatpants down and Blaine's cock sprung free, fully hard at the prospect of Kurt riding him.

Kurt took Blaine in his mouth and began to suck him. He knew everything that Blaine really liked, the gentle licks over the head and then taking as much of Blaine as he could, right to the back of his throat.

"Kurt, please. I'm not going to last if you keep doing what you're doing." Blaine moaned, hating that he had to stop Kurt.

Kurt pulled off of him and giving him an illustrious look. "Would you like to stretch me or do you want to watch while I stretch myself?"

Blaine licked his lips, his eyes looked hungry. "I wanna watch."

Kurt stood up from the bed and lowered his own sweatpants, letting them pool on the floor. He was just as hard as Blaine, his cock aching to be touched but he too knew that if he did anything then he would probably come and this would be all over.

He positioned himself on the bed so that Blaine could get a good look at his lubricated fingers entering his hole. He moaned at the sensation of feeling himself stretch open. His eyes were fixed on Blaine's face as he prepared himself. He loved seeing the want in Blaine face, knowing that it was him that Blaine wanted.

Kurt hadn't fully stretched himself but that was okay. He really wanted to feel Blaine. He wasn't a shy and innocent virgin anymore. He and Blaine had done things that baby penguin Kurt would never have even thought of doing.

Kurt ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it down Blaine's cock. Squeezing out some lube onto his hand, Kurt stroked it onto Blaine's cock, more than he would normally use because he hadn't done as much stretching.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, please fucking ride me now!" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt grinned at Blaine and then slowly positioned himself over Blaine's cock. He slowly eased himself down, feeling Blaine enter him, stretching him open even more. Tears spiked at Kurt's eyes a little bit at the pain of the stretch and once he had lowered himself down so that he was straddling Blaine he paused, letting his body get adjusted to the feel of Blaine inside him. He ran his hands over Blaine's torso, feeling the muscles that were there.

"You're so beautiful." Kurt sighed.

"You should have a look at the view I've got." Blaine complimented.

Kurt leant down so that he could kiss Blaine, creating a little friction making the both of them moan into the kiss.

Kurt sat up again and splayed his hands over Blaine's firm abs. Slowly he raised himself almost entirely off of Blaine's cock before he sunk back down again.

"Shit, Kurt. You feel so good." Blaine moaned, his hands coming up to grip Kurt's hips.

Kurt repeated the movement a few times, the slow drag was clearly driving Blaine crazy and Kurt couldn't help but feel powerful with Blaine underneath him and at his mercy.

"Do you want me to go faster, baby?"

"God, please Kurt."

Kurt started working himself on Blaine's cock faster, Blaine's hands on his hips helping him to push down harder on Blaine. When Blaine could feel himself getting closer he used one of his hands to grasp Kurt's erection and started pumping him, wanting the both of them to come together.

"Oh, Blaine! Fuck… I love you baby." Kurt moaned.

"Shit, love you too. I'm gonna come." Blaine panted.

His hips snapped up and he could feel himself emptying his load into the condom. While he was mid-orgasm, he felt Kurt tighten around him and then Kurt's come spurted onto his abs.

Kurt slowly rose off of Blaine and moved so that they could lay next to each other, both of them panting. Blaine pulled off the condom and tied it up before getting up from the bed and putting it in the bin. He went into the en suite and grabbed a wet cloth which he used to clean Kurt's come off of his torso before he went back to the bed to clean up Kurt.

"I can do it myself you know." Kurt chuckled.

"I know. I just wanted to do it for you." He leaned down and kissed Kurt before going back to the bathroom to up the cloth in the washing hamper.

"Lay back down with me?" Kurt asked when Blaine came back, having already slid under the covers.

Blaine smiled. "Of course."

Blaine slid in next to him and played big spoon to Kurt's little spoon. They laid together with their eyes closed until both of them fell asleep.

XXXX

Kurt and Blaine were both awake again (and fully clothed) when Joey came running in ahead of Carole and Burt, chattering excitedly about the animals that he had seen at the petting zoo and about all the things that his grandparents had brought him from the gift shop.

"Thank you guys for taking him." Kurt said to Carole.

"It was our pleasure, honey. I hope you and Blaine did something worthwhile." She smirked as she said it. She knew exactly what they had gotten up to.

Kurt blushed and quickly went back to paying attention to Joey's ramblings to Blaine.

"And papa, there were goats and I got to feed them. It felt really weird though!" Joey said excitedly.

"Did you make sure to wash your hands?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, daddy." Joey rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from Kurt, before continuing his story about feeding the goat.

"What are we going to have for dinner tonight?" Joey asked after he had exhausted himself of talk about his day.

"Well I was thinking, seeing as it's your last night here before you go home if we should all go out to Breadstix. We'll ring up your nanny and Uncle Cooper and see if they want to come as well. How does that sound?" Burt asked.

"That's sounds great, granddad! I'll get some sketty." Joey grinned.

"Spaghetti." Kurt corrected automatically, earning himself another eye roll off of his son.

"We'll get that arranged then." Burt said, happy that he could make the little boy even happier.

XXXX

The next morning saw the Hummel's and the Anderson's saying another goodbye to the young family who were heading back to New York, ready for Blaine and Joey to start their school terms and for Kurt to start his job.

As usual there were some tears. Most of them from Joey as he said goodbye to his grandparents and Cooper, though Carole and Melissa always got a bit teary when they said goodbye.

They hated that they couldn't spend more time with each other and that they were separated by such distance. They knew that there was nowhere better for the boys to be than in New York where there was less homophobia and where they had more opportunities for them but it was still hard.

Standing on the street and watching the car that Kurt, Blaine and Joey were in, driving away was always a strange time for them. It felt weird having to go back inside to a quite house where there were three empty rooms.

Melissa and Cooper had to fly back to Los Angeles not being quite sure when they would see them again. Waiting until they had a spare moment to skype with them and that one phone call a week.

All of them knew that this year would be hard for Kurt and Blaine. There was so much more going on this year and they would really need to work together to stay on top of everything. They were sure that they would get through it though. If anyone could it was them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay but life has been busy! My cousin gave birth on the 11th of December to a beautiful baby girl called Alexa and as they are living with us at the moment it has been hard to tear myself away from my little cutie, who is my god daughter too XD Once things calmed down on that front I got ill and then boom Christmas. I'm on the mend now and Christmas is over so I've had some time to sit down to this. Ya'll need to thank Nicole for me getting it up today though.**

**Thank you all for the interest you continue to show for this. I love reading your reviews and seeing that someone is following this story. It really warms my heart.**

**And finally I wish you all a happy new year. I've decided that 2015 is going to be my year and I've never been more determined. I wish you all well with all your endeavours for next year!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Daddy! Papa!" Joey hurtled through the doorway of his parent's bedroom and stopped at the foot of their bed. He wore his Superman pyjamas and matching slippers that were getting just a little bit too small for him now. The cuffs of the pyjama top were showing a little more wrist than they were supposed and his ankles were visible where his trouser had become too short. Joey insisted that they still fit saying that his Papa's ankles were always showing when he went outside and nobody said anything to him and really who could argue with that.

Kurt was sat up against the headboard of the bed, his daily planner in his hands, while Blaine still slept next to him. He knew he'd have to get him up soon, it was his first day of his senior year at college. Just one more year to go and he would be done with college and he'd have his degree in music composition. Today also marked the first day of Joey's first year in pre-kindergarten which was why he was stood fidgeting in front of the bed.

"Hey baby boy. Are you going to wake your papa up?" Kurt asked, giving his little boy a smile.

Joey grinned back at him, his whole face lighting up. Melissa had said that Joey was exactly the same as Blaine had been at that age. Full of mischief but an absolute charmer.

Joey clambered onto the end of the bed and crawled up towards Blaine until he was sat right on top of him not caring if he was heavy or not.

"Papa! We gots to get up. We gots to go to school!"

"We have to, Joey. Not 'we gots to'." Kurt reminded.

Joey rolled his eyes, very Kurt-esqe.

"Papa!" He shouted when Blaine still hadn't moved.

"Huh…" Blaine raised his head and peered at Joey, who looked proud that he'd managed to get his father to wake up. "What time is it?"

"Time to wake up! We gotta have breakfast and go to school, papa!"

"And on that note, I'm going to get breakfast ready. Make sure your papa gets up Joey."

Kurt ruffled Joey's curly dark hair, so much like Blaine's, before getting up from the bed, sliding into his slippers and heading out of the room.

Blaine look to his grinning son and sighed. He certainly wouldn't be able to get five more minutes sleep now. Joey was a very persistent alarm clock. It made Blaine miss the days where he had been able to coax Joey to snuggle with him and they'd both get some more sleep, giving Kurt a chance to get some of his studying done.

Joey was sat on top of Blaine's chest, making it impossible to move. His hair hadn't been brushed yet and he hadn't yet tried to get himself dressed as he usually did though there was no way that Kurt would let him leave the house like that but Blaine knew that he would be proud of the attempt that had been made, just as Blaine himself was.

"You excited for today, buddy?"

Joey's grin got even wider, if possible. Blaine couldn't help thinking how the hell could he be so active in the morning. "Yeah, it's going to be fun!"

"Is it really? More fun than hanging out with me?"

Blaine's hands darted to Joey's side and he started tickling him, making him laugh and squeal. He managed to get away, running away from the bed and from Blaine.

"Boys, pancakes are ready." Kurt called from the kitchen area.

Blaine got up and picked up Joey, chucking him over his shoulder and made his way across their loft to the table where their breakfast was waiting for them. He and Joey shovelled down their pancakes while Kurt picked about at a fruit salad.

"Papa and I will be taking you to school this morning and I will be picking you up at lunchtime, sweetie."

"Okay, daddy." Joey said around a mouthful of food.

"Joey you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Blaine reminded him.

"Can we have lunch out today? And go for ice cream?"

Kurt grinned. "I'm sure that can be arranged. It's not every day you start at school for the first time."

Joey grinned back.

Blaine and Kurt discussed the logistics of the day while they all ate. Neither of them knew exactly how anything was going to go because Kurt had always stayed home with Joey up until that point. For them it was exciting, of course, Kurt couldn't wait to start his job and he was amazed that he had even been given the opportunity. At the same time it was daunting. Everything was changing at once and senior year was the most important for Blaine so they couldn't afford for things not to work out.

Kurt finished breakfast before Joey and Blaine and went and grabbed a shower and got changed.

"I'm finished papa." Joey said, showing Blaine his plate.

"Do you wanna go and put the plate in the sink? I'll just finish this up and then we'll get your hair brushed."

It was quite clear that Joey didn't much like the idea of having his hair brushed and Blaine could sympathise with him completely. It really was a curly mess and spent most of its time tangled. Kurt thought it made Joey look adorable and had refused to let Blaine gel it down, saying that his son was too young for that much product. Blaine was still trying to convince him though and hopefully one day it would work.

As Blaine predicted it was a chore getting Joey's hair brushed. Joey constantly said "ouch" as Blaine tried to battle with the tangled hair and Blaine hated to hurt him but there was no other way to get the knots out. It was always a relief when it was finally brushed into an at the least neat looking hair-do.

Kurt finished getting changed and Blaine went off to shower while Kurt dressed Joey properly. Today's outfit was his Buckeyes t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts and his brown loafers.

Kurt had to chase Blaine to get ready quicker as they were running low on time and Kurt didn't want anyone being late on their first day.

XXXX

Kurt and Blaine watched on as Joey ran into the school playground and immediately struck up a conversation with a boy that was playing on the slide. Neither of them could hide the upset that they were feeling but neither of them acknowledged it. It was definitely true that this experience was harder on the parents than it was the child.

"He looks like he's going to be just fine." Blaine observed.

"I wouldn't expect any less." Kurt chuckled, lightly. "I'm just glad that he's already making friends. I was worried about it."

"He's got that Anderson charm." Blaine grinned.

They watched as Joey played with his new friend. They were joined by a few other children and they all took turns going down the slide. It really warmed Kurt's heart to see Joey being so accepted by the other children. Even though he knew that children were less prejudice when they were young he couldn't help but worry that having gay parents would be an issue for Joey. It would probably happen more when Joey got older but they didn't have to worry about that just now.

A bell rang and a teacher came outside and started guiding the children into the building. Joey left his friends and ran towards his parents.

"Family hug?" He suggested, a smile on his little face.

Blaine gathered Kurt and Joey close to him and they all wrapped their arms around each other. The hug was a short one but it made all the difference to the three of them.

"Have a good day. You'll have to tell me all about it when I get home tonight."

"And I will be here to pick you up at one o'clock and we can go grab lunch." Kurt said, still having a hand on him, not quite wanting to let him go.

"Bye daddy and bye papa. I'll see you later!"

Then Joey ran off to catch up with his friend who had finished saying goodbye to his mother and they walked in to the school together, talking animatedly.

Kurt sighed and Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. Kurt smiled at him gratefully and they both turned and left the playground hand in hand. Blaine walked Kurt to the nearest subway station so that he could get it to work.

"Go be amazing." Blaine said as the stood to the side of the entrance of the subway.

"Can I have a good luck kiss?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Blaine said and before Kurt could even reply Blaine had moved forward so that their lips could meet.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too. Now go." Blaine pushed Kurt away playfully.

"Have a good day honey."

"You too."

They parted as Kurt walked down the stairs to get to the subway and Blaine started his walk to college.

XXXX

Joey grabbed a seat on the carpet next to his new friend. He was called Tommy and he loved playing on the slide just like Joey did. Joey really wanted to be Tommy's best friend and he decided that he would ask him just before they went home. For now they would just be friends but he was determined that they would become best friends by the end of the day.

The day was kind of weird. It wasn't like being at home. For one, neither his daddy nor papa were there. There was other stuff too, like he had to ask the teacher before he could go to the toilet and they did different things at different times.

Joey spent most of his day with Tommy making a puzzle. Joey really loved puzzles but at home he was always losing the pieces by accident. Joey took extra care to keep an eye on all of the pieces to this puzzle because he didn't want to get the teacher lady upset about losing any pieces. Tommy was just as good as Joey was at puzzles and they worked really hard together to make sure that it was all done correctly. It took most of the day but they did get it finished together and the teacher gave them both a sticker for keeping with it.

At eleven o'clock they were all sat back on the carpet with everything cleared away so that they could have a glass of milk and a piece of fruit for their snack. Joey knew what all the different fruits were because his daddy liked fruit and always made sure that Joey ate some during the day. Joey told Tommy all about the different types of fruit that Kurt had given to him to try.

Towards the end of the day the teacher asked them all to draw and colour in a picture of their families. Joey glanced around at the other kid's drawings while he was doing his own. Most kids had a mummy and a daddy on their pictures. A lot of others had just a mummy and Tommy was one of those people. From what Joey could see he was the only one that was drawing two daddies. He found it very strange that no one else had a papa and a daddy like him.

"What have you drawn here, Joey?" The teacher, Ms Moore, asked Joey, bending down to get a better look at his drawing.

"This is my daddy and this is my papa." Joey said, pointing out each of them on the drawing.

"That's very well drawn." Ms Moore complimented.

"Where's your mummy?" A little girl with blonde hair that was sat near them asked.

"I don't got one." Joey said, as if it was obvious.

"Everybody has a mummy and a daddy."

Joey frowned because he certainly didn't have a mummy. For as long as he could remember he had only had his daddy and his papa. No one had ever mentioned a mummy so surely he didn't have one.

"Okay kids, let's settle down." Ms Moore said, not knowing quite how to handle the situation. Joey didn't look upset, rather more confused. She wondered if his parents had yet to explain where he came from like how someone had donated their egg to make him. She guessed the parents were just waiting for the right time.

XXXX

Kurt was very nervous when he first stepped into the building. He'd been there before, obviously, when he was going through the interview process but now he was officially a member of staff at Vogue. Isabelle Wright, his boss, had been sympathetic to his situation and was willing to work around his home life and fatherhood. She had been so impressed by his work ethic and his knowledge about fashion that she wasted no time in hiring him.

Kurt was going to be writing articles on Vogue's online blog and his angle was going to be affordable fashion and making your own amendments to clothing to keep changing the style of something, which Kurt had been doing since high school. The best thing was that he was able to work from home so that he could factor Joey into everything because he was Kurt's main priority. Things would be different next year when Blaine had graduated and they could really get more settled. Plus Joey would be going into kindergarten full time next year which would make things a whole lot easier.

Approaching the bored looking secretary was probably the scariest bit of the day. She didn't look like she would be very helpful and she was by no means welcoming. He walked up to her desk and explained that he was a new hire and she peered at him before pressing a button on a microphone and spoke into it, telling whoever was on the other line that the 'new guy was here'. Kurt smiled at her gratefully and waited by the desk unsure of what to do next.

After a minute Isabelle walked out of the large double doors just to the side of the reception desk and greeted him with a warm hug, making Kurt feel a lot more at ease. She felt like Kurt's fairy godmother in all honestly. He had no idea why she liked him so much, no idea what drew her to him but he was completely grateful for whatever it was.

The first hour of his day was spent going over the ins and outs of the company and what exactly he would be doing in his job role. He met different members of the team as Isabelle gave him a brief tour of the building. He wouldn't really need to be there much apart from if there was a meeting about the online articles which was what he was involved in. Everyone seemed very welcoming towards him, making the settling in process even easier for Kurt.

When they finished the tour Isabelle took Kurt back to her office and they looked over Kurt's contract and salary information. The money wasn't really that good but if his blog gained popularity then he would been given pay rises depending on the readership of his work. Kurt was just glad that he was going to be given a chance to do what he loved and it was something that he could move through the ranks of the company for, which was really what he wanted to do. Everyone had to start somewhere.

"So just sign on the dotted line and I can give you your first assignment." Isabelle said, smiling happily.

Kurt breathed in deeply as he picked up a pen and scribbled his signature on the piece of paper.

"Yay!" Isabelle clapped her hands together before adding the contract to her pile of outgoing documents. Then she reached into her drawer and plucked out Kurt's I.D card which he needed to use to get in and out of the building and a Apple Mac which he was being given to do his work on, as well as a Ipad. "Now look after all of these things. You'll need them to do your job. If you get any technical difficulties then you can ring our IT guy and then bring them in for him to fix. He's a real lovely guy."

"Okay, sure."

Isabella shuffled some papers about on her desk and handed and plastic wallet full of papers to Kurt. "This is your first assignment. I'm giving you a two week deadline for this one, normally it will only be a weak but the IT department are still working on the design of your blog. If you need any help with it please don't hesitate to contact me or someone else. I try to keep us as a family here."

Kurt nodded, glancing over his assignment. It was all a bit overwhelming and Kurt wanted nothing more than to go and start working on it. He didn't want to let Isabelle down.

Isabelle smiled at Kurt. She was sure she had made the right choice in hiring him and while his family situation was difficult to work around she was glad that she had managed to wrangle;e a way to get him on her workforce. She was sure that he would be amazing.

"You better get out of here if you want to be on time to pick up your son. You should bring him in at some point, I'd love to meet him." Isabelle said, kindly.

Kurt glanced over at the clock, not believing how much time had gone by. "Oh thank you. I promise to bring him by soon. I'm sure he'd really like it. And thank you again for the opportunity. You have no idea what it means to me."

"I have faith that I made the right choice when I hired you Kurt Hummel. Just don't let me down, okay?"

XXXX

Blaine jogged into his first class, just making it in on time. Blaine's friend Martin had saved him a space next to him which Blaine slid into and quickly got his notepad out.

"Good summer?" Martin asked.

Blaine smiled at his memories of it. "Yeah, it was great. Yours?"

"Spent most of it in Australia mate. Drinking and having sex with some surfing mixed in." Martin winked at Blaine.

"Those poor girls." Blaine joked.

He and Martin were like two completely different people but they got along like a house on fire. Martin was very much womanizer and wanted to get with anything in a skirt and Blaine was a family man. It had been a little hard to make a ton of friends in Freshman year of college when he had a child to go home to. It wasn't like he could do the usual college things. Martin had gotten Blaine a group of friends that didn't care if more often than not Blaine couldn't party with them. They respected that Blaine had his family. They had all met Kurt and Joey and they had loved them. Blaine was incredibly lucky to have met Martin and his other friends.

Five minutes into the lecturer's welcome back speech a girl wander in, shooting an apologetic look at the lecturer. She looked like a rocker chick with heavy make-up and ripped jeans with a band t-shirt on.

She sat down in the spare seat that was beside Blaine and gave him a good look over, making Blaine feel a little bit uncomfortable. As soon as he was given the opportunity she turned to Blaine.

"Hey, My name is Whitney. I just transferred this year. What's your name, cutie?" She asked, sending him a cheeky wink.

"I'm Blaine, this is my friend Martin." Blaine replied, oblivious to her flirting.

"Hey." she said to Martin, not really paying him much attention. "So it really blows that our first day back is such a full day. What are you guys doing on your lunch break?"

"We're meeting our friends and catching up. Your welcome to join us." Blaine said, not noticing Martin aggravated look.

"Aww thanks sweetie. I'll definitely be taking you up on that offer. I'm sure that we are going to be great friends. Prepare for a wild year boys, Whitney's taking over NYU." She smirked at Blaine's polite expression. He was her new target and she always got what she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Life got majorly hectic but I'm working on balancing my time more! Blame uni for the lateness of this. **

**Thanks to those of you that inquired about when I'd be updating and of course thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. It makes me so happy.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Blaine sat in his class and while he might have been physically there, his mind was entirely somewhere else. It was a Monday morning and Blaine had almost been late for class anyway. He was exhausted. Joey had been ill all weekend with a stomach bug and had spent his time either throwing up what little Kurt could convince him to eat or he wanted to snuggle up with one of his dad's. He had spent the past three nights sleeping in the same bed as Kurt and Blaine and the both of them had had to be on high alert for Joey doing any sort of stirring in case it upset his stomach and they had to quickly grab something for him to be sick in. It started to get even worse when on Saturday night, Kurt started showing signs of illness and had spent most of his time over the toilet in the bathroom, obviously having caught something off of Joey. Blaine had been lucky to avoid getting ill himself though he had no idea how. Still, having to take care of both of his boys meant that Blaine had gotten very little sleep and not being a morning person anyway, he could barely keep up in class.

His eyes kept fluttering shut and a few minutes had passed by when he opened them again, meaning that he must have dozed off. Whenever he opened his eyes again he could see Whitney staring at him, mockingly, letting him know that she knew that he was getting little bouts of sleep.

"And now for your first assignment of the year." Blaine's lecturer announced, making Blaine sit up and pay attention. No matter how tired he was he had to take his assignments seriously, he had a family to think about. "This assignment will be done in pairs which I will assign to you. I want you to work with people that have a different style to you to see what composition you can come up with together."

Blaine was happy about this assignment, he knew he wouldn't have much trouble doing it. He loved writing music and was very open to different genres and writing styles, so he figured that he would be able to have a lot of fun with the assignment.

"Whitney, you'll be working with Blaine. I'll be intrigued to see what you can come up with." The teacher said, handing out the assignment sheets that detailed exactly everything that they were meant to be doing.

Whitney smiled over at Blaine. "This is going to be fun. We should work out a schedule. Do have a place we can meet up?"

Blaine thought about his apartment right now and knew it was probably best to be elsewhere, what with all the distractions at home and he didn't want to make things difficult for Kurt and Joey. "My place wouldn't really be that good. Do you have somewhere?"

Whitney grinned. "Yeah we can do it at my place. We can start getting ideas together tomorrow, I have something going on tonight."

"Great." Blaine agreed.

XXXX

"How's Joey feeling today?" Blaine asked when he got home.

Kurt was sat on the sofa, a blanket covering him and his laptop balanced on his knees. He looked up and smiled at Blaine and motioned to Joey who had snuggled against him and was sleeping peacefully. Joey's face still looked a little peaky, as did Kurt's but at least neither of them were being sick anymore.

"He should be good for tomorrow, he's managed to keep all of his food down and his temperature has been getting cooler throughout the day."

"And you?" Blaine asked, putting away his school bag and shrugging out of his jacket.

"I'll live, I'm more worried about this assignment that I have to get in."

"Well you can work on that and I'll get dinner ready tonight, I'll even entertain Joey for you when he wakes up. I have to be out tomorrow. I have my first assignment and I have to compose a duet with a partner, I said it would be better doing it at their place so we wouldn't get in your way, especially if Joey was still feeling bad."

"So I'll get this finished and then I can be open tomorrow for looking after Joey."

Both of them grinned. Juggling everything was proving to be something that they could easily compromise, if they could continue like this for the rest of the year then everything would go according to plan and smoothly.

XXXX

Blaine got off of the subway and looked around the street. It wasn't really the nicest part of New York and it made Blaine glad that his family were helping to pay for the apartment they had so that they could live in a good area for Joey. He couldn't imagine trying to raise Joey here.

The GPS on his phone told him that Whitney's place was a few blocks over and grabbing his bag a little closer to him, he started making his way. He used to spend a lot of his time in the wrong sorts of neighbourhoods but that was before Kurt. Being a father, things had definitely changed. He knew that if anyone did try to rob him he'd be able to beat them in a fist fight but at the risk that he could get hurt. Before that wouldn't have mattered, especially with how destructive his personality had been. Now he'd have to think about what would happen to Joey and Kurt if anything happened to him and he didn't really want to think about that. One thing was for sure, Blaine didn't want to spend too much time here.

Blaine found the apartment block that Whitney lived on and had to walk up five flights of stairs to reach her actual apartment. He was glad that he had been able to keep in shape, what with how dodgy the elevators looked. When Whitney answered the door she was only wearing and towel and her hair was wet.

"Hey Blaine." She grinned at him, beckoning him inside. "Sorry, I'm running a bit behind. I'll just go and get changed and then we can start, help yourself to a beer."

Whitney disappeared into what must have been her bedroom and left Blaine standing by the front door. The room was a living room and kitchen in one so Blaine walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He hadn't had one in ages, he usually drunk any wine that Kurt brought home over beer, unless he was going out and honestly, that didn't happen much anymore either.

Whitney came out ten minutes later with her hair still wet and down. She'd thrown on a flimsy top and a small pair of shorts. She grabbed and beer for herself, took a swig and joined Blaine to the sofa, crossing her legs underneath her and leaning into the cushions behind her.

"I'm so glad that we're working together on this one Blaine. It's going to be a lot of fun getting to know you and your style." She rested a hand on Blaine's thigh briefly, before using the same hand to run her fingers through her hair.

Blaine was oblivious to her flirting and replied enthusiastically. "I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something awesome."

XXXX

Kurt watched Joey who was sat at the coffee table in their living room, painting and watching some cartoon on the television. He was glad to see that his little boy was feeling better after the few rough days that the both of them had had.

Kurt's mobile rang and he looked away from Joey, answering the phone with a brief look to see that it was Isabelle calling.

"Hello?"

"Mister Hummel, I have never been more proud of you." Isabelle said.

"What have I done?" Kurt asked, trying to think back to his latest submissions.

"In the little while that you have been working for Vogue you have managed to gain one-hundred thousand subscribers to your blog. That is a major achievement. Congratulations, Kurt. You deserve it."

Kurt's eyes widened at the number. That many people were reading the words that he had written? They were thinking about his opinions on fashion? Kurt could hardly believe it.

"Thank you." Kurt said sincerely, wearing the biggest grin on his face.

"Considering that you have that many subscribers, my team and I were wondering how you would feel about taking on a bit more responsibility? Rather than us giving you topics to write about, you'd be able to choose your own. It'd give you a lot more flexibility in terms of writing."

"That sounds amazing, thank you so much. I can't wait to get started." Kurt said excitedly.

"I will warn you though Kurt, while it may not seem like there would be a big difference in workload there actually quite a big increase in the work that you will have to do. You need to be sure that you can handle it." Isabelle said, knowing Kurt's situation and wanting him to be prepared for what this would mean.

"I'll do my best to handle it. I can't pass this up." Kurt reassured her.

They said their goodbyes and Kurt couldn't control the excited little shout that burst out from his mouth.

"You okay Daddy?" Joey asked, looking over from his painting.

"I'm fine sweetie. Daddy just got some great news from work."

"Does that mean we can have cake to celebrate?" Joey asked eagerly.

Kurt chuckled. "You've just been ill mister. I think we should give it a few days before you can start having that kind of thing again."

Joey made a noise of protest and pouted at Kurt.

"Sorry sweetie. Besides we should probably wait till Papa knows."

Wrinkling his nose, Joey turned back to his art work, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sway his daddy and resigning himself to see if when his papa got home, he might suggest doing something to celebrate.

XXXX

When Blaine got home later that day he was ecstatic for Kurt. He agreed with Joey that they needed to do something to celebrate but mindful of Joey only just getting over some sickness he decided they would all go out for dinner instead.

He told Kurt all about his day with Whitney, explaining about how much they had managed to get done in that one session. He warned Kurt that the project was going to take a lot of work. While they had got a lot done today, there was still a lot to do. He was a little concerned, as Kurt was, about where Joey would fit in. He was obviously their main priority and they would have to work everything around him, it was more a question of keeping up with everything else on top of their parental role.

Neither of them wanted to discuss it in front of Joey so they waited until they had gotten home that night and Joey had been all tucked up in bed.

They took a shower together, something that they didn't do all that often but it was something that they loved. They didn't even need to be doing anything sexual, just holding one another in the shower and washing one another.

Blaine loved taking a shower with Kurt because it gave him the time to admire and appreciate the beauty that was Kurt. Despite whatever flaws Kurt saw in himself, Blaine was sure that there could be nothing that could be done to improve him. Kurt's smooth and pale skin, the more solid abs that he had gained since Joey had been born, even Kurt's ass, which still had some fat on it from his pregnancy, all turned Blaine on. He couldn't believe that Kurt wanted to change things about himself but he supposed that Kurt saw beauty in him that Blaine probably couldn't see in himself.

Blaine gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, rinsing out the conditioner from it. It was a rare opportunity for Blaine to touch Kurt's hair and he loved it.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we? We'll be able to handle all of this?" Blaine asked, looking for reassurance.

"We just need to keep in mind our responsibilities. No matter what, Joey will come first. As long as we keep referring back to that we should be okay." Kurt reassured Blaine as best as he could.

"And us?"

"We come after Joey but we already know that nothing can break us. We're never saying goodbye to each other. Not ever." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine, pressing their naked bodies together.

Blaine let his arms trail up and down Kurt's back, his head on Kurt's shoulder, the water spraying over them. His hands started to trail lower until they found Kurt's ass. His hands started massaging and he started nibbling on Kurt's collarbone. He smirked against Kurt's neck when he felt Kurt's dick twitch in interest.

"I love how responsive you are." Blaine murmured, his voice low.

"We should go to the bed." Kurt whispered.

"Only if you promise that I can bottom tonight. I wanna feel you."

Kurt's eyes filled with lust and he pulled Blaine in for an almost bruising kiss before he turned off the shower and pulled Blaine into the bedroom with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for ya! Only 3 weeks after the last one so I think I'm doing better. Let's hope for even sooner next time! I hate letting you guys down :(**

**So who else is incredibly sad that they have finished filming for Glee now. I know I am. I'm ridiculously proud of all of the glee cast but it's upsetting that they will probably never be all together like that ever again... Pass around the tissues. Saying that, glee will never be over for me, and I hope that, that is the same for you guys. I still have a lot of fanfiction to write!**

**Thank you all for your continued support :)**

* * *

Chapter Five

Joey raced after Kurt as he went to answer the door. Blaine chuckled as Joey tried to push past Kurt to get to the door before his daddy because he was eager to see the person that they all knew was behind the door. Kurt rolled his eyes at his son's behaviour but he wore a smile on his face. He allowed Joey to open the door, standing close to him.

"Connor!" Joey yelled as he opened the door to reveal Blaine's cousin standing there with a back-pack chucked over his shoulder. Connor smoothed his hair a little nervously before his eyes lit up at Joey's welcoming. He bent done to give Joey a hug, allowing Joey to take his back-pack because he knew that the little boy liked to be useful. He hugged Kurt and then shared a hug with his cousin as Kurt closed the door.

"Hey, how you doing Connor?" Kurt asked.

"Good, yeah, good. Just nervous about this interview." And it showed.

Connor had finished high school late because he had somehow managed to fail a semester, meaning that he didn't have the credits to graduate. After he finally managed to graduate he decided that he would take a gap year so that he could raise some money to go towards his college fund. He had applied to various places but he knew that the place that he really wanted to be was New York. He had asked Kurt and Blaine if he could come and stay with them while he was having the interview and they readily agreed. Blaine had really become close to his cousin and it was obvious that Joey adored him too. It would also be a great time for him to be shown around New York which all of the boys thought would be great.

"I hope you don't mind the pull out sofa bed. It is quite comfy." Kurt said as they all sat on the sofa while Blaine made everyone something to drink.

"Hey, Conner, did ya bring me anything?" Joey asked, still holding Connor's back on his lap.

"That depends on if you've been good or not." Connor said with a grin.

Joey gasped, pretending to be outraged. "I'm always good! Just ask Daddy or Papa!"

"Well most of the time." Blaine said, bringing over the drinks.

Joey grinned at Blaine but didn't deny anything. "So did ya get me summing?"

"Pass me my bag?" Connor asked.

Joey passed it over to him and allowed him to look through his back-pack, waiting patiently.

"It's a build-your-own car set. It's a miniature real life version of a Ferrari that you can make yourself and display it." Connor said, knowing that the boy really liked cars.

Joey took the box from him eagerly and looked it over. "Wow, this car looks so cool. Has Granddad ever fixed one of these Daddy?"

"I don't think you'd get many of those in Lima, sweetie." Kurt explained.

Joey just shrugged. "Can we build it now?"

"Why don't you build it tomorrow after school? We were going to take Connor to see some of the sights in New York today, remember." Blaine reminded Joey.

"Oh yeah! Shall I go and put this in my room then? Wait, Connor hasn't seen my room! Come and see! Come and see!" Joey jumped up from the sofa and dragged Connor with him chattering on about how he had gotten to choose his wallpaper.

Kurt nestled closer to Blaine on the loveseat that they were sharing and smiled when Blaine put an arm around him.

"Mm, I love you. Have I told you that today?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you told me this morning when we woke up but I never tire of hearing it." Blaine said. "Oh and I love you too."

XXXX

Blaine carried Joey back into the apartment, the boy fast asleep in his arms. They had all gone out to show Connor all the different sights in New York which he had never seen before. The day had proved very tiring for Joey and he had fallen asleep in the cab ride home.

Connor had spent the day watching the relationship between Kurt and Blaine and seeing them interact with Joey and he was always blown away by them. There was so much love there, so much care and kindness. Connor remembered back to the time when he first met Blaine and how confused he had been by Blaine being gay and in a relationship with a man and then Kurt's pregnancy on top of that. He was ashamed that he been confused and probably less than welcoming. For years he had been questioning his own sexuality and there was Blaine, proud of who he was and still able to create a family in the natural way.

Honestly, Connor was still unsure of his sexuality. He had only dated girls exclusively and he had slept with a whole ton of them too. Still something didn't feel right. He thought about maybe trying to date a guy, wondered if it would be any different. He was scared to make that move. He knew how people could judge other people and while he wasn't extremely popular, he was well liked by other people. How would his friends react to the idea, would they be accepting? Obviously he knew his family would be accepting, as they were with Blaine but the worry was still there.

He was hoping that New York would be the change that he needed. He would be away from his friends that saw him as exclusively straight and he'd be able to create a new identity for himself to the people that he met in New York. He already knew that New York was accepting, that was all that Blaine and Kurt had ever talked about and he hoped that, that would be the case for him.

"I'll just put him on the loveseat, he'll need to have dinner soon anyway and we can wake him up then." Blaine said.

Blaine settled on the sofa with Connor while Kurt made them all some coffee.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Blaine asked his cousin.

Connor shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. "I guess, kind of. It's a pretty big deal for me but I'm sort of confident."

"I'm sure you'll do great. I never thought I'd get into college but I worked hard like you've done and hey, if I can do it, then so can you." Blaine tried to reassure his cousin.

"I actually have something that I want to ask you both." Connor said as Kurt brought them all coffee, and sat in the arm chair, tucking his feet underneath him.

They both looked a little confused, unsure of what Connor could possibly have to ask them.

"I was wondering if I'd be able to move in with you guys while I'm at college. At least until I've found my feet and made some friends. I can't really afford to find my own place right now and I don't know anyone else in New York apart from you guys. I'd pay some rent money of course and I promise that I wouldn't get in your way too much and I don't mind looking after Joey whenever I can." Connor rushed his words in nervousness.

"Well I think obviously we'd have to discuss it," Blaine said, glancing at Kurt. "Are you sure that you'd want to live with us though? Joey can be a bit of a handful at times and he'd be so excited for the first while if you were to move in. And you wouldn't be able to bring any dates back here or anything." Blaine didn't want to put his cousin off but he needed him to know the reality of everything.

"I'd never disrespect you guys like that anyway and honestly, I'd love to spend more time with him. You don't know how much we miss him when he's gone. Plus you guys would be able to do more things as a couple without having to hire a babysitter. I know I don't have experience as a babysitter but as long as you tell me what is allowed and what's not I'd never disobey the rules you put in place. But I know it is a lot to think about and I don't even know if I'll be accepted into the college yet."

"We'll talk about it tonight and let you know. But for now I say we order in some pizza, I'm way too tired to cook and Blaine is still burning stuff." Kurt laughed and Blaine stuck his tongue out at him.

Yes, this was the environment that Connor wanted to be in.

XXXX

Blaine crawled into bed beside Kurt, after having read Joey a bed time story. Kurt was sat with his notepad on his laps which had been snapped closed as Blaine had come into the room. Blaine knew that Kurt was drawing fashion designs in there but he respected that Kurt wasn't ready to show them to him yet.

"So, how much do you want your cousin to come and live with us?" Kurt asked, knowing it was something that his boyfriend would want.

"I think living with us would be good for him and for us. A free babysitter? We'd be able to go out, just the two of us, more often and Joey would be with someone that we both know and trust."

"That is true." Kurt acquiesced. "We'd have to clear out the music room, because he couldn't stay on the sofa for a long time. But then where would we put your instruments?" Kurt asked referring to Blaine's keyboard, guitar and his recording equipment.

"I suppose the recording equipment can be packed away for now and the rest can come in this room, if we jiggle some of our furniture about. But I don't want you to think that you can't say no. You're home a lot more than me, and let's face it you do more housework. I don't want to put you out in anyway." Blaine said, snuggling in to Kurt's side with a warm arm around his shoulders, fingers trailing gently up and down his arm.

"Thank you for giving me all the credit." Kurt smirked. "But don't worry. I think we'll be able to handle it and I know Joey would love it. We'll tell him after he is accepted into the college."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. Now let's go to bed. I'm exhausted after all that walking about we did today." Kurt removed his arm from around Blaine and put his pad away in the drawer next to the bed.

They laid together in bed facing each other, Kurt's eyes fluttering closed after almost a second. Blaine watched Kurt's breathing even out. He didn't want to seem like a creeper but he really loved being able to see Kurt so relaxed, all of his defences down. He placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead before closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to come to him.

XXXX

Connor burst through the door of the apartment, grinning wildly. "I got in!"

"Woohoo!" Joey cheered from the dining table where he was building his car with Kurt.

"Way to go, Connor." Kurt congratulated.

Blaine grinned back at his cousin. "I told you that you could do it."

"I start in January. I'm really excited. A few more months of work and then I'll be a college student officially. Better late than never!"

"So we have a few months to make some room for you here." Blaine said, after receiving a nod from Kurt, telling him to go ahead and tell Connor and Joey.

"Wait, what? You really mean that? I can stay here?"

"Of course." Blaine reassured. "What do you think Joey?"

"Cousin Connor is going to live with us? That's so cool!" Joey jumped up from his chair and ran over to Connor, wrapping his arms around his waist and grinning like a mad man.

Kurt smiled at his son's behaviour, glad that he was excited about it. He knew that it would be nice for Joey to be able to see more of his family and he knew how close Blaine and Connor had become. Yes, Connor moving in was something that Kurt was going to be looking forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I bet you're shocked to see an update from me this soon, huh? You can thank my dear friend Nicole who likes to keep me updated on how much she needs a Joey fix :P**

**Also I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to start posting a new story very soon that I was writing for NaNoWriMo in November, most of it is done so it wouldn't interrupt with my writing for this story. It's different from this verse featuring college Klaine and straight Blaine :O I hope you guys will give it a chance!**

**Thank you, as usual for all your kind reviews and for following this story!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Joey cried when Connor had to go back to Los Angeles, and spent time trying to convince Connor to stay there and play with him. Thankfully he behaved well enough at the train station though tears did happen, inevitably. Kurt and Blaine tried to console him by saying that he could help with preparing the room for when Connor would be returning to stay in January and it did help a little bit because Joey liked to be helpful and have an influence on different things in the apartment.

It took a weekend and Joey going back to school before the little boy would stop moping about it though. For the next few weeks, while Blaine was working on his assignment for a duet with Whitney, Joey and Kurt spent a lot of time with Tommy and his mother. It was clear that Joey and Tommy were going to be the best of friends although Joey showed a lot more confidence than Tommy did.

Tommy's mother, Susan was a lovely lady. Kurt was a little concerned because of his age and orientation and he had doubted that he would ever make friends with any of the other parents and he knew that it was something he needed to at least try for Joey's sake. Luckily Susan seemed to be a very accepting person. She was an average housewife and her husband apparently had some boring business job that left in flying in and out of the country and he barely had enough time to spend any time with his children. Despite that, Susan had five children, three girls that were older than Tommy and another girl that was a year old. It was easy to see why Tommy might be a little bit quite, having to contend with that amount of sisters. Joey was very much taken with Tommy's little sister, Julie which Kurt could tell annoyed Tommy a little bit though he would never speak up about it. Kurt tried to encourage Joey to go and play rather than sit and watch the little girl, playing with her baby toys.

Whenever they came home from a play date with Tommy the conversation of a baby brother or sister always came up with Joey. They hadn't even gotten round to explaining how babies were made and they would need to have that conversation so that joey could understand a bit more, why he wouldn't be getting the sibling he seemed to so desperately want.

It wasn't that Kurt and Blaine didn't want any more children, on the contrary, they would love to have one or two more but they knew that it wasn't a sensible idea to do anything like that now. Blaine was still in education and Kurt had only just got his first job, they couldn't afford to add any more stress into their lives at the minute. That was why Kurt and Blaine were always sure to be sensible and use protection, they didn't want to be forced before they were ready. Joey was perfect for now, they just had to get the little boy to see that.

XXXX

Blaine and Whitney walked out of their tutor office, after having handed in the sheet music for their duet and both of them were relieved to have finished it. Half of the grade for this assignment would be based on the sheet music that they had just handed in and the other half would be based on how well they could perform it together. The college was going to hold a recital where all of the duets would be performed and Blaine was eager to invite Kurt and Joey to come and watch him. Any performances before this, he and Kurt had felt that Joey was a little young to sit through something like that but both of them now felt that he'd be alright for sitting through it and behaving without getting bored. Blaine couldn't wait to go home and tell them about it. He felt pretty sure that he had done really well with this assignment, it was a pretty great start to the year.

When Blaine got home he brought it up with Kurt and he was immediately on board with Blaine's idea of bringing Joey. And of course Joey was very enthusiastic about the idea. He'd yet to go to any kind of live show of any kind, something that appalled Rachel, but Kurt and Blaine knew that there was a certain etiquette at these events and it wasn't a place for a screaming baby or toddler. Kurt made sure to explain to Joey that he had to be on his best behaviour while they were watching the performances and he couldn't "boo" anything that he didn't like. Kurt couldn't deny how proud he felt when Joey asked if it would be good to wear his new waistcoat and bow-tie that he had brought a little while ago but hadn't had the chance to wear.

There was another week before the recital so Blaine explained that he would probably be out a lot, perfecting the song with Whitney and Kurt was fully understanding, as long as Blaine was always home at a decent time so that he and Joey could spend some time together. Kurt never wanted Blaine to miss out on things with Joey but it was hard sometimes because of Blaine's college schedule which meant Joey spent a lot more time with Kurt than he had with Blaine. They were quite luckily that Joey didn't mind the fact either. He was very intelligent for his age.

XXXX

Blaine paced nervously backstage while Whitney applied some more of her make-up, seeming totally relaxed.

Out there in that audience was the love of his life and his son. The two people that meant more to him than anything else and he really wanted to do them proud. He hadn't had a chance to see them beforehand but Kurt had text him to let him know that they were here.

Blaine's friend Martin gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You'll be fine mate. Kurt and Joey won't know what hit them."

Blaine nodded, knowing that there probably wouldn't be a problem with them enjoying his performance but it was still nerve-wracking.

"You ready partner?" Whitney asked. "We're on next."

"As I'll ever be." Blaine confirmed.

Blaine took a deep breath as his and Whitney's names were called on the stage and he walked out with her, walking over to the piano, while Whitney collected a mic and stood next to him, by the piano. He looked out at the audience and spotted Kurt and Joey, who had actually managed to somehow get seats in the front row. They both grinned at him and Blaine couldn't help but give them a smile back. He turned back to the piano and started playing the first notes of the song.

"_You tell all the boys "No"  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try"

Back in high school, when Blaine had just been admiring Kurt from afar, too afraid to actually approach him properly he had always thought that Kurt was way too good for him. He was a screw up and he thought that no one could possibly love him. These days he still thought that Kurt was too good for him but he was going to hang onto him no matter what.

"_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"_

There was a pause before the percussion started and Whitney began singing her part.

"_You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"_

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?"

No one could deny that Whitney was an amazing singer. Her rough personality deceived people into thinking that she couldn't sing something softly like this but she was actually able to alter her style so that she could sing the verses.

The next part they sang together their voices mixing perfectly.

"_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know"_

They sang the last verse and as they finished, everyone applauded them, making Blaine instantly relaxed. He looked over to see Joey jumping up and down excitedly, with Kurt trying to calm him down a little. The look that Kurt had on his face was the proudest look that was only reserved for Blaine and Joey.

XXXX

Blaine's performance was simply breath-taking. Kurt had adored it and was so proud that his boyfriend could put together something like that. Blaine and his friend had been the last to perform so Kurt was going to take Joey back stage to see his papa before he exploded with excitement.

He took Joey's hand and started getting out of their seats and around to get through to backstage. Kurt was eager to meet Whitney in all honesty. He had seen the way that she looked at Blaine. She had had lust in her eyes and Kurt didn't know whether she didn't know that Blaine was gay or she just thought that she could change that fact. Kurt couldn't help but get a little territorial, even though he knew that Blaine was completely gay and wasn't very likely to leave him and Joey. He doubted that Blaine even realised that Whitney had a thing for him as Blaine often tended to be a bit oblivious to stuff like that.

"Papa!" Joey yelled when he caught sight of Blaine backstage. His hand slipped out of Kurt's and he hurtled towards Blaine, who managed to capture him up in a hug as Kurt made his way more slowly towards him.

"Hi." Kurt greeted Blaine, leaning past Joey to give Blaine a sweet and simple kiss.

"You were so good Papa! And everyone clapped for you and that girl, it was so cool!" Joey talked excitedly, being held up in Blaine's arms.

"Wait, hold up. You're gay and you have a son?" Whitney asked looking utterly confused and Blaine felt bad that he had never brought it up.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, everyone already knew, I forgot that you wouldn't exactly know. But yeah, this is my boyfriend, Kurt and this is our son Joey." Blaine introduced them, hoping that Kurt wouldn't be upset that Blaine hadn't mentioned anything before then.

"Pleased to meet ya." Joey said, giving Whitney a handshake as Kurt said his own greeting.

"He's a little cutie. You can definitely see Blaine in him. What was his mother like?" Whitney asked, tactlessly.

"I don't got a mummy." Joey said, looking toward Kurt for confirmation even though he already knew it to be true.

"Yeah, Kurt has a special gene that means that he can carry a baby. Joey is biologically both of ours." Blaine explained.

"Wow, that's kind of weird. I guess you learn something new every day." Whitney said.

"Yeah I guess so." Kurt said, tightly. He understood not knowing about something but to call something like that 'weird', especially in front of Joey made him a little angry.

"Well we better head off. I'm going out to dinner with my favourite guys. It was great working with you Whitney. I'm sure we've aced it." Blaine gave her a smile, before letting Joey down gently and collecting his stuff.

Joey instantly stood closely to Kurt, holding his daddy's hand, and looking a bit confused and upset. Kurt knew that it would be easy to wipe that frown off of Joey's face while they were at dinner but he hated that the frown was there already.

One thing was for certain, Kurt didn't particularly like Whitney, even if she was Blaine's friend.

* * *

**Song:**

**Beneath Your Beautiful - Labrinth ft Emeli Sande**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dedication goes to Nicole for harassing my twitter for this chapter aha. Nothing like a good threat to get you writing! I kid, I kid!**

**Also I wanted to let you guys know that I will be posting my new story very soon after this chapter goes up and would love if you gave it a look at. I thank you in advance :D**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Kurt sat on the sofa, flicking through the newest Vogue magazine while Blaine and Joey folded up all of the laundry, ready to be put away. It was always adorable that Joey wanted to get involved with household chores and both Kurt and Blaine hoped that that was a quality that would last when he got older as well. Blaine and Kurt both agreed that they wanted Joey to grow up to be practical and able to cook and clean like a modern gentleman. It was how Kurt had been raised and how Blaine wished he could have been raised. They always wanted what was best for Joey and his future.

"Hey, B? What are you doing tomorrow? I know you don't have school." Kurt said casually, marking down a corner of the magazine where a particular outfit caught his eye.

"Well, Whitney has invited me to go and see her band practice, she plays the guitar for them and does some of the vocals. They wanted an outside opinion on their music before this gig thing they have coming up." Blaine shrugged. "That's in the afternoon though, so my evening should be free."

"That's kind of perfect because I have meetings all day tomorrow at work, there was a problem with an article and they want all hands on deck, and that includes me, don't get me started on how excited I am about that, but I would need someone to pick up Joey from Pre-K."

"Say no more, I think I can handle that." Blaine said, giving Joey a light poke in the side, sending him screeching.

"You're the best." Kurt deserted his magazine and walked over to Blaine, kissing him on the lips.

"Oh really." Blaine whispered suggestively.

"Joey, it's time for your bath and then straight to bed, okay. I'll give you ten minutes to play and then I'll come in and help you wash your hair." Kurt said, brushing his fingers gently, through his son's unruly curls.

"Only ten minutes?!" Joey whined.

"It's getting late Joey." Blaine admitted, glancing at the clock. "Besides the longer you stay out here the less time you get to play."

Joey's eyes widened and he ran to the bathroom.

"Works every time." Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"He is predictable. I wouldn't want him any other way though." Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder before reaching to place several small kisses on Kurt's neck.

"I have to go and help Joey." Kurt murmured.

"Do you think that when Joey's in bed and asleep you could help me out a little bit?" Blaine's voice was low.

"I think that's an acceptable request." Kurt said, easing out of Blaine's embrace and heading to the bathroom.

XXXX

"Fuck, Kurt! Why don't we do this more often?" Blaine moaned as he fucked himself on to Kurt's cock.

Kurt laid below Blaine, watching as his boyfriend rode him. "Most of the time you've ravaged me before I get the chance." Kurt teased, before biting off a moan.

"I can't help that I love fucking that ass of yours." Blaine lent down so that he could kiss Kurt.

"There is something special about watching your own cock sink into someone." Kurt said in between kisses.

"Oh shit." Blaine arched his back as Kurt hit his prostate.

"You gotta be a little quieter honey." Kurt whispered fully aware that their child was down the hall.

"I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." Blaine whined.

Kurt gave Blaine a wicked look before thrusting up harder into Blaine, wanting his boyfriend to cum without his cock even being touched. Neither of them said anything more, both of them so completely lost in each other, the only sound was the slapping of skin and their harsh panting.

Kurt felt Blaine tighten around him before Blaine groaned and ropes of semen squirted out of Blaine's dick and over Kurt's stomach. It only took a couple more thrusts before Kurt was emptying his load into the condom.

Blaine practically collapsed on top of Kurt, exhausted and absolutely spent. They lay breathing together for a minute before Blaine raised his lower half so that Kurt could slip out of him and he could move to the side of Kurt so that he wasn't crushing him.

"We should get cleaned up." Kurt said, running his fingers over Blaine's bare chest.

"In a minute." Blaine murmured.

Both of them knew full well that they couldn't fall asleep in the state they were in, so they both started the clean up before they would have a chance to pass out. Blaine used some baby wipes to wipe the cum off of Kurt and himself, while Kurt pulled off the condom and tied it up. They wrapped up the condom in the baby wipes and deposited in the bin when they were done, not wanting to risk Joey seeing anything like that.

They slipped into their pyjama pants before crawling back into the bed and snuggling each other.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine murmured.

He waited for a reply and when he didn't get one he opened his eyes to see Kurt had fallen asleep already. Blaine smiled and cuddled Kurt closer to him.

Bottoming with Kurt always left Blaine feeling completely emotionally open and vulnerable. Kurt never said anything but Blaine knew Kurt knew that. He'd never done it with any one else apart from the guy who had taken his virginity, and still to this day it left Blaine like that. He knew he could trust Kurt completely and he could let it all go with him and that's why he enjoyed it so much, he doubted that he could be with anyone else like that though, not that he ever wanted anyone else.

Thinking back to the first time Kurt and he had been together like that, he was surprised that Kurt even liked bottoming. Blaine knew that he hadn't made the aftermath too enjoyable for Kurt, completely the opposite, and to this day he wished he could do that part over. Especially as at the time, when he had dropped Kurt off at home after that night, though he didn't know it, the beginnings of their child was happening inside Kurt. He'd almost screwed everything up. Blaine didn't think back on that too often but when he did he still felt angry at himself for what he had done. Sometimes he couldn't even believe that Kurt had forgiven him for that. He was just so glad that he had.

XXXX

"Blaine! You made it!" Whitney said, hopping over to grab Blaine in a hug. "Come and meet the guys."

Two guys and another girl introduced themselves to Blaine before getting themselves ready at their instruments. Whitney handed Blaine a beer and slowly pushed him back so that he sat on the sofa, facing the band. She didn't see the small wince that Blaine gave as his butt hit the seat.

"I can't wait to get your opinion on our music, Blaine. You don't know how much it means to me that you said you would come watch us." Whitney fluttered her eyelashes at him, laughing freely.

"Come on Whitney, stop your flirting." A guy sat behind the drum kit said, rolling his eyes at Whitney's behaviour.

"Who said anything about flirting?" Whitney said, giving Blaine a wink before joining her band mates and grabbing her guitar.

Blaine really enjoyed their music, it was exactly the type of music that would have fit his bad boy image from high school, sort of punk rock. Their lyrics were poetic and Blaine loved the way that they flowed with the instruments.

As they played other people filtered into the house and soon Blaine found himself in the middle of some kind of house party. After Whitney and her band paused their playing someone else took their place and there was constant live music filling the space. Before long the house was packed with people and Blaine was settling onto his third beer.

XXXX

"Mr Hummel? There's a phone call for you outside, they say it's urgent." A receptionist motioned for Kurt from the doorway of the meeting that they were in.

Kurt grimaced and made his way out of the room quickly, sending everyone an apologetic look. He grabbed the phone, wondering if something had happened with Blaine or Joey, knowing that no one else would disturb him at work.

"Hello, this is Kurt Hummel here."

"Hi, Mr Hummel, this is Mrs Jefferson from Joey's school. We have Joey here still and school ended over an hour ago. We were just wondering if there was some kind of problem."

Kurt glanced at his watch in panic, seeing that is was quarter past two and Blaine should have picked up Joey at one o'clock. He wondered what on earth Blaine was doing and if he was alright.

"I'm so sorry. My partner was supposed to pick up Joey today." Kurt explained.

"We tried giving him a call but we haven't been able to get through to him. Joey's pretty upset, are you able to come and collect him?"

"Of course, I'll just let my boss know and then I'll be right on route. I'm so sorry, thank you for calling me, Mrs Jefferson."

"See you soon Mr Hummel."

They hung up and Kurt quickly grabbed his things, explaining to Isabelle what had happened. She understood and made him promise to let her know that Joey was okay. It was times like these that Kurt really loved having Isabelle as a boss.

XXXX

Kurt quickly made his way inside the school and towards the principals office. Outside Joey was sat on a chair, clutching a teddy bear, with tears marks staining his face. He looked so small and vulnerable like that and Kurt felt his heart break a little bit.

"Joey, baby?" Kurt said, letting Joey know that he was there.

Joey looked up and instantly ran towards Kurt. Kurt bent down in order to hug Joey close to him, just as his son burst into fresh tears.

"Daddy." Joey cried, burying his head in Kurt's shoulder and Kurt stood up, picking him up off the ground.

Kurt felt tears prick at his eyes, hearing how upset Joey was. Joey hadn't cried like this since he was a baby.

"Shh, Joey-bear. You're okay, you're alright." Kurt tried to reassure.

"Mr Hummel?" An elderly lady that Kurt recognised as the head teacher, Mrs Jefferson, approached.

"Hi, Mrs Jefferson. Thank you so much for calling me, I'm so sorry that this happened. I'm normally the one to pick Joey up from school but today I had a meeting and my partner was supposed to but I don't know what happened." Kurt hurried to explain, even though he had no idea what had happened and why Blaine hadn't come to pick up Joey.

"Papa forgot about me." Joey whimpered.

"I'm sure that's not it baby boy. Sometimes daddies make mistakes and I know that papa is going to be very upset with himself about this."

"Why don't you get yourselves home and have a nice snuggle. I'm sure Joey could deal with a lot of cuddles." Mrs Jefferson smiled kindly at Kurt.

"Thank you again. Really thank you. Joey honey do you wanna give the teddy back?" Kurt asked.

Joey shook his head against Kurt's shoulder, no doubt getting snot on Kurt's jacket.

"Why doesn't he bring it back tomorrow? As long as he promises to look after it tonight."

"I promise." Joey whispered.

"I'll see you two tomorrow then. Have a good evening now."

Kurt nodded his thanks and carried Joey out of the school, knowing that he wasn't going to want to walk by himself.

XXXX

It had taken a few hours, a movie and some ice cream for Kurt to get Joey calm and asleep. He carried Joey into his and Blaine's bedroom and tucked him in, it was going to be a very early night for him, it seemed.

Glancing at the clock, Kurt wondered where Blaine could be. It was seven and there was no way that Blaine could have lost track of that amount of time. Kurt was starting to get worried.

It was half an hour later that the door opened and Blaine walked in.

"Hey, Kurt. Why are you just sitting there?" Blaine asked, looking confused.

As he walked closer Kurt could smell alcohol on him and all of the worry that he had turned to anger. when he realised that Blaine had actually forgotten to collect Joey and had instead spent his time drinking.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kurt asked, his voice full of venom.

Blaine stopped in his tracks. Kurt could see Blaine working through it in his mind and then suddenly it struck him.

"Oh god, Joey!" Blaine exclaimed. "Is he alright?"

"No Blaine, he's not alright. He is heartbroken because his papa forgot about him and he had to sit for over an hour at his school wondering if someone was going to come and take him home. I have never seen him so upset!" Kurt shouted at Blaine.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I don't know what to say." Blaine knew that he had fucked up, badly and it was no ones fault but his own.

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to. I can't believe you would do something like this. I thought something had happened to you. I thought that you couldn't have possibly forgotten. He is your son!"

Blaine just hung his head, knowing that there was no excuse for this.

Kurt shook his head, wiping away angry tears. "You're sleeping on the sofa tonight. Joey's going to be sleeping with me in our bed. You better find a way to make this right with him, Blaine."

"I will, Kurt, I promise."

Kurt just shook his head sadly and made his way to their bedroom. Joey was curled up under the covers, clutching the teddy bear from school, looking so small. Kurt quickly got changed into some pyjamas and climbed into bed beside Joey. Joey turned to face him, his eyes red with more tears and Kurt knew that he had heard Blaine and he fighting. Kurt took Joey in his arms and started humming _Come What May _until Joey slowly fell asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry about the lateness of this. Uni was kicking my butt, badly and I didn't have much time to write. Thankfully, I have just completed my second year of uni and now have the whole summer free. I will be writing as much as I can, promise! To all of you that are sticking by this story, I am so thankful!**

**Thanks to Nicole who is staying up late for this update. 2am? I call that dedication lol**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Joey, buddy? Can I talk to you?" Blaine stood at Joey's door, not wanting to go in if his son didn't want him to.

Joey was sat at a little table, set up by the window in his room, where he was colouring in some picture. He was being very quiet, which was not like him at all. Blaine hated that his actions had caused his son to become withdrawn, especially as it wasn't just him that was suffering from a withdrawn Joey, Kurt was too, though not as much. Blaine wanted to make things right with Joey, he needed to. Joey was always such a happy little kid and knowing that Blaine had done something to make him sad, really sad, was killing him. Not to mention his relationship with Kurt had taken a hit. He'd never seen Kurt so angry, not that Kurt didn't have the right to be that furious.

Joey sniffled a little but didn't say anything, focusing intently on his drawing. Blaine moved into the room and closed the door gently behind him. He walked quietly over to Joey's bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Joey, I'm so sorry for not picking you up from school. I never, ever meant to do that. It was bad and I shouldn't have forgotten. I know you're upset, Papa is upset with himself, not to mention daddy is upset with me too. But I love you Joey and not having you talking to me, or to daddy… It really makes us sad Joey. We love your voice, it makes the day better listening to you talking. Please say you forgive papa?" Blaine said it weakly, his upset was obvious.

Joey stopped his drawing and crawled into Blaine's lap. He'd be wanting a hug from his papa for a while now and it seemed like this was the perfect time to get one. Joey was still upset about what had happened, what four year old wouldn't be, but he knew that his papa wouldn't have done it on purpose.

Blaine felt relieved that he had Joey's forgiveness, he wasn't kidding that it had wrecked him when Joey had started acting withdrawn from him. Now all Blaine had to do was get Kurt to forgive him.

Kurt had been furious with Blaine and they had argued several times about it. Kurt had started to simmer a bit but there was definite tension between them. Blaine could understand why. He had really let Kurt down when Kurt had needed him. This was the first year that Kurt was in a fully-fledged job, one that he didn't think he'd ever be able to get, what with having a child so young. He'd really beaten the odds to get where he was right now. It wasn't even like he asked much of Blaine when it came to childcare. All throughout Blaine's time at college he hadn't had to worry much about Joey while he was in school, Kurt had stayed at home with him while he was studying. Blaine had always felt bad about that but Kurt had always reassured him.

After a few cuddles with Joey, Blaine left him to his own devices and went back to the kitchen where Kurt was sat at the table with his design book laid out in front of him.

"So I've apologised to Joey and he's forgiven me." Blaine said.

Kurt looked up from his book. "That's good."

"Kurt please. I said I was sorry. I never meant to forget and I have no excuse. I already feel like a horrible person, can you please just forgive me?"

"I can say that I forgive you but Blaine, I'm still furious. You didn't see him when I went to pick him up. He was heartbroken." Kurt said, shortly, giving his attention back to whatever he was working on.

XXXX

Kurt watched as Blaine retreated to the music room. He hated fighting with Blaine and he wanted nothing more than to put this whole thing behind them. He guess it was just a part of his stubborn nature that he couldn't.

For Kurt, it wasn't just about that fact that Blaine had forgotten their son, it was about that fact that Kurt had really needed Blaine to step up on that day and he hadn't. Kurt had figured that he would be able to balance a career and having a child. He'd managed studying and parenting and it should have been easier now that Joey was in school for part of the day. It hadn't really though, the one perk to having your child at home with you meant that you didn't have to worry about picking them up or anything.

Kurt had somehow managed to make it work somehow and that was mostly thanks to Isabelle and her allowing Kurt to be flexible about his work and allowing him to work from home. He really felt like he had let her down by having to leave the meeting to go and pick Joey up. They both knew, of course, that for Kurt, Joey would always have to come first, but while Isabelle had that understanding, Kurt's other colleagues didn't. To them he was a guy that skipped out on an important meeting.

Kurt didn't think he would have minded so much if Blaine had been caught up doing something for college, like maybe a class ran late. But it wasn't anything like that. He was hanging out with that girl. It's not like Kurt was jealous or was worried about Blaine leaving him for Whitney, no way. It was more that fact that Kurt had needed him and instead of Blaine outing his family first he had been hanging out with her.

No, he needed to cool down first before he could really accept Blaine's apology. There needed to be a little more trust there first.

XXXX

"My daddies are fighting still." Joey told Tommy the next day in class as they sat at a table colouring together.

"That not good." Tommy said.

Joey put down his pencil and looked at his friend. "Why not?"

"Well when my mummy and daddy was fighting, my daddy went away and we not seen him in a long, long time." Tommy said as if that was obvious.

Joey's eyes widened at the thought of not seeing either his papa or his daddy ever again, he didn't like the sound of that at all. He hoped that that wouldn't happen to him and his daddies.

"It's called dee-vorce." Tommy whispered the word like he thought it was bad.

Joey looked even more alarmed at the word. "I don't want my daddies to get dee-vorced!"

"We got no choice, it's up to them whether they do it or not." Tommy got bored of the topic and moved on to something else.

Unfortunately the topic didn't seem to be leaving Joey's head. He loved his daddies and he had assumed that they would always be together as a family because that's how families were. They stuck together forever. Did a 'dee-vorce' mean that they wouldn't be a family anymore?

XXXX

Kurt watched Joey as he sat looking even sadder than he had that morning before he dropped him off for nursery. He wondered if something had happened of if it was more upset about everything that was going on.

The door to the apartment opened and Blaine came in brandishing a pizza box. "I thought we'd have pizza for dinner tonight, how does that sound?" Blaine said, directing a smile towards Joey.

"Fine." Kurt replied tersely.

Blaine's smile diminished a bit. "I'm trying my best Kurt."

All of a sudden Joey started sobbing loudly and Kurt and Blaine both rushed to him. "Baby boy, what's the matter?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want you guys to get a dee-vorce. I don't want either of you to leave me. Please daddies!" Joey sobbed, making both Kurt and Blaine's hearts break.

"Sweetie, you need to be married to get a divorce, and your papa and I aren't married. But we're not breaking up either way. We love each other Joey and that is never going to change. Neither of us are going anywhere." Kurt reassured Joey, shooting Blaine an apologetic look.

He couldn't believe he had done this.

"People argue sometimes Joey. One day you're going to argue with the person that you love. You can't always escape arguments or disagreements. But just like your daddy said, at the end of the day we are always going to love each other." Blaine smiled at Kurt, encouraging him.

"Promise?" Joey asked, sniffling.

"Promise." Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

They all spent the evening snuggled up on the couch together watching a couple of Disney movies. Kurt and Blaine would talk after Joey had gone to bed but they wanted to give him their undivided attention until then. They sung along to all the songs and ate a lot of popcorn before Joey was falling asleep, sat between his daddies.

Blaine carried Joey to his room and both he and Kurt tucked him in giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead before tiptoeing out of his room, leaving the door open a crack, just the way that Joey liked it.

"So we should talk." Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, we should." Kurt agreed.

They went back to the couch and sat down together, settling in for what they knew was going to be a long talk, but at least it was going to be a good one.

XXXX

"Make-up sex is the best. We've never had it before." Kurt murmured as he snuggled against Blaine in bed.

They had stayed up until the early hours of the morning talking and both of them were feeling a lot better after their talk. Neither of them quite knew who had instigated the sex that they had just had but neither of them were complaining. It had been a little while since they had been intimate and there had been so much passion. They had taken the time to worship each other's bodies, before they had found their release together. It felt incredibly powerful. Normally their lust got the better of them and they went at each other hard and fast. It wasn't always that they were able to take their time and make love beautifully.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said, wanting to make sure Kurt knew it.

"I love you too. Always, Blaine."

"I think we need to spend some more time where it is just the two of us. I love Joey and I know that you do too, but we need to have some time to focus on our own. We should go out and have proper dates." Blaine said.

"You asking me out on a date, Anderson?" Kurt said, raising his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I am. And what's your answer going to be?"

"I'd love to go on a date, just the two of us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Nice new chapter for you all. I'm hoping to become more regular with my updates but thank you all for your patience :D**

Chapter Nine

"Hey Jeff, how's it going?" Blaine asked into his phone.

"Not too bad. Assignments are killing me already but it is last year so it's to be expected." Jeff sighed.

"My workload hasn't been that too bad. The real work starts after Christmas. Luckily we're going to LA for the holiday seasons so I can properly relax before the hard stuff hits." Just thinking about being LA with his family made Blaine smile. It had been a while since they had seen everyone and it would be nice to catch up. Even Kurt's family had been invited to go so Joey would be able to spend Christmas with all of his family, something that they hadn't been able to do before, having to split the holidays between the two different families.

"I am so jealous right now!" Jeff whined and Blaine had to laugh at him. "Meanie! Anyway, how's my favourite little boy?"

"That's actually what I was calling about. I was wondering if you would mind watching Joey overnight tonight. I want to take Kurt out and I was thinking about us maybe getting a hotel room. We've been having a few issues recently and I think we could really do with being able to reconnect." Blaine explained without going into detail.

"I'd have to ask Nicky but I'm sure that's no problem. You know we love spending time with him, plus we get to raid your fridge."

"We'd really appreciate it." Blaine said.

"Well I'll text you depending on what Nick says but we'll probably see each other later."

That was one thing that was potentially taken care of. "Thanks Jeff. I better let you go. Kurt and I are taking Joey to go ice skating in Bryant Park. It'll be his first time on the ice." Blaine said, excitedly.

"Sounds like fun! Give him a big kiss from Nicky and I. I'll text you soon."

Blaine and Jeff said their goodbyes and Blaine walked into Joey's room and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Eww, Papa!" Joey exclaimed, wiping his cheek.

"That was from your Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick." Blaine grinned.

Kurt, who was stood at Joey's wardrobe, getting what he would wear to go ice skating out, couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay Joey, get changed into these. They should keep you warm while we're on the ice, it gets pretty chilly." Kurt said, handing Joey the clothes.

They left Joey to get ready while they gathered all the coats, scarves, hats and gloves. Kurt didn't want any of them getting a cold, especially as they would be going to LA where Joey would really want to play in the sun.

"Hey you." Blaine said catching Kurt before he moved away, putting his arms around Kurt's slim figure.

"Hi." Kurt gave a little laugh.

Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"Mmm. I love you too. I'm so glad we're getting back on track."

"Me too." Blaine's phone chirped and he quickly checked it, keeping Kurt in his arms, he saw a confirmation from Jeff. "And we have babysitters lined up for Joey tonight so that we can spend some time, just the two of us. I was thinking maybe get a little dinner, watch a movie and then go back to a hotel room?"

"Oo, that sounds perfect. I'd love that." Kurt leaned in for another kiss, this one longer than the last one.

"I'm ready daddy! Can we go now?" Joey exclaimed, coming out of his room.

"Let's all get our outer wear on and we can head off." Blaine said, picking up Joey's coat and helping him into it.

"Woohoo!"

XXXX

Kurt loved how his son was resilient, just like he and Blaine were. Joey had fallen several times on the ice but rather than cry he had gotten either Blaine or Kurt to help him back on and he went back to trying to ice skate. Kurt was taking a break and sat at the side of the rink, watching as Blaine patiently held their son's hand as he moved slowly around the sides. Joey was having so much fun and Kurt was so pleased to see a smile on Joey's face. He had hated seeing Joey as heartbroken as he had been.

Things really were getting more on track. Kurt and Blaine had taken Joey out every weekend so that they could do something as a family. It usually tired Joey out so much that Blaine and Kurt could stay up a bit later with no interruptions. However, tonight would be the first night that they had gone out for a long time. Kurt knew that Blaine and he really needed this. They needed to reconnect as a couple more. All their time was spent as Joey's parents and while they loved having Joey, they did need some time for themselves.

Blaine and Joey headed off of the ice. "I'm tired now daddy. Can we get some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, honey. Let's get these skates off and then we can go."

They all grabbed hot chocolates from a coffee shop not too far away and sat inside where it was warmer as they drank their hot chocolates. It was easy to see that Joey was getting drowsy as his head kept nodding and his eyes sliding shut, before they'd blink open again startled.

"We better get home. Someone could do with a nap." Blaine said.

They cleared their table and once they got outside Kurt allowed Joey to climb up on his back so he could carry him home. Half way home, Kurt could feel that Joey had fallen asleep so they walked as quickly as they dared to enable them to get Joey home and tucked up in bed for a nap. Jeff and Nick would be coming round in an hour and would dote on him.

Kurt did worry about leaving Joey overnight, not that he didn't trust Nick and Jeff and they had left him before with his and Blaine's parents. He guessed that he would always be worried like that. It was just something that came with fatherhood.

"It'll be okay." Blaine said as if reading Kurt's mind. "They'd never let anything bad happen to him, they love him to bits."

Kurt gave Blaine a smile. "I know, I know. I'm just being silly."

"You're being his dad. It makes me a bit nervous too." Blaine admitted.

They finally reached their apartment and Blaine helped Kurt get Joey tucked up in bed all nice and warm. Kurt went to the sofa, kicked his shoes off by the side and stretched himself across it.

"Room for me?"

Kurt lifted his legs and allowed Blaine to sit on the end of the sofa before putting his legs back down so his feet were in Blaine's lap. "If you really loved me then you would give me a foot massage."

"I guess you're lucky that I do love you then." Blaine teased before starting to massage his boyfriend's feet.

"Mmm. You're good." Kurt sighed, relaxing further into the couch.

"Looking forward to tonight?"

"Oh, yes. Having time that's just you and I will be perfect. I can't wait to get reacquainted with all of you."

"Nor I with you."

Kurt and Blaine sat lounging on the couch until Joey woke up an hour later, full of energy. He all but tugged Blaine off of the sofa, asking him to teach him some more of the piano, as Blaine had been giving Joey some lessons here and there when he wanted.

"You go, I'm going to pack our bag for tonight." Kurt said, stretching his arms high above his head as he stood up.

As Kurt sorted out both his and Blaine's clothes for the next day he listened to Blaine instructing Joey on how to play a little jingle on the piano. This was the kind of dad that Blaine really was to Joey. What had happened had been so out of character for Blaine. But Kurt didn't really like to think about that anymore. They were moving forward.

XXXX

Nick and Jeff arrived at the apartment at five and wasted no time in kicking Kurt and Blaine out, insisting that they knew how to contact them and that they shouldn't worry about anything. Joey didn't seem bothered at all, giving his parents both a kiss and a hug and telling them that he loved them. They both stood in shock as their front door was slammed in their faces, but they smiled knowing that Joey was going to be okay without them tonight.

They took a cab to the hotel to drop of their bag and check-in before they headed back out, hand-in-hand to the restaurant that Blaine had booked for them. It wasn't the fanciest place but they had been there before and both of them loved it. Over dinner they talked about Joey and how things had been going since they had agreed to focus more time on their family. They wanted to talk about the serious things while they were at dinner because they both knew what they wanted to do when they got back to their hotel.

After they finished their main meal, Blaine asked if Kurt wanted anything for dessert and they both knew it was time to head back when Kurt gave Blaine that look and told him that he would rather have Blaine for dessert.

On the way back to the hotel, they could barely keep their hands off each other. They had decided to get a cab back and things were getting pretty heavy in the back of that cab. By the time that they had reached the hotel both of them were utterly debauched. Blaine flung a load of money at the cab guy and dragged Kurt into the hotel and into the elevator. They only just about managed to keep their hands off of each other before they got to their room. As soon as their room door was closed Blaine had pushed Kurt up against it was was kissing him, trailing them down his neck, exactly how Kurt loved it.

"Oh, god..." Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked on the spot on Kurt's neck that always made his eyes roll back in his head. "Condoms and lube in the bag. Now Blaine." Kurt moaned, knowing if they didn't do something soon then he was probably going to come just from this.

They made their way to the bad, clothes hurriedly being pulled off and chucked here there and everywhere. At Kurt's insistence Blaine hurriedly stretched him, trying to make it as quick and as pain free as possible. When Kurt felt that he had been stretched enough he turned around and rolled a condom on Blaine's length before slicking it up with plenty of lube.

"How do you want this?" Blaine panted, needing to be inside him so badly.

"Take me from behind?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and Kurt got onto his hands and knees and turned, presenting his ass to Blaine. Blaine slowly and carefully eased himself into Kurt, wanting, as always, to make it as painless as possible. When he was fully sheathed inside Kurt, he paused, allowing himself to feel Kurt around him, so tight and hot. He loved being inside Kurt. Even though it didn't feel as good with the condom, it still felt amazing. The condoms were necessary and they hadn't had sex without one since Joey was born.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned, annoyed that he wasn't moving yet. "Please move, fast and hard." Kurt demanded.

Blaine started easing himself out of Kurt and then back in. He started off slower but started to get faster and harder as Kurt had requested. He held Kurt's hips, tight enough to bruise, slamming their hips together. Kurt used one hand to stroke himself, his cock thick and needing some relief. When Kurt came, he came hard, come spurting from the tip of cock and onto the bed sheets. Blaine thrust into Kurt a few more times before he was spurting into the condom that covered his cock. Both of them had come so hard that their legs were shaking and Blaine had to pull out of Kurt so that they could both lay down before they fell.

"Fuck, that was hot." Kurt said, panting.

"We're laid in come." Blaine said, panting just as much as Kurt.

"I'm so tired that I don't even care." Kurt said, turning round so that he could snuggle into Blaine's side.

"I love you Kurt. I love you and the life that you have given us."

"I love you too. Meeting you was one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

XXXX

Blaine woke up slowly. His skin felt cold where they had slept naked and without the covers over them. Kurt wasn't curled into his side anymore but was instead asleep on the other side of the bed, an arm flung above his head but still gloriously naked. Seeing Kurt naked was always a beautiful sight for Blaine. Kurt had an amazing body, no matter how much he thought otherwise.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, shaking Kurt awake a little.

"Yeah, baby?" Kurt said, his voice as thick with sleep as Blaine was.

"Can we have sleepy sex?" Blaine asked.

"Sure baby." Kurt said, his cock twitching, even though the rest of him was ready to go back to sleep.

Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and slowly entered him. When he was fully in, he pulled Kurt up to his chest so that they were sitting together and they began rocking together slowly, savouring each thrust. They came together, eyes closed as they both found their release. Blaine stayed inside Kurt until he as starting to go soft and only then did he slowly pull out of Kurt. Kurt whined sleepily at the emptiness that Blaine left.

Kurt turned so his back was towards Blaine and pulled Blaine's arm so it rested over his waist. Within minutes Kurt was asleep again. Blaine grabbed the cover that had somehow ended up being kicked to the end of the bed and spread it over them before falling asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**This goes out to the anon on tumblr who harassed me for a chapter :P I hope this is satisfactory!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Kurt stretched as he woke up. He was still naked from his and Blaine's time together and looking across the bed he could see that Blaine was too. He smiled lazily and shuffled closer to Blaine. As he moved he could feel dried come on his ass but he didn't think much of it. In his sleep Blaine moved so he could accommodate Kurt as Kurt came to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. He closed his eyes again to just relish the feel of being with Blaine like this without the worry that Joey would come running in at any moment.

After a few moments, Kurt sprung up out of bed as he remembered what he and Blaine had done in the early hours of the morning and he properly took notice of the dried come that was still on him. He couldn't remember is they had been safe or not. He certainly hadn't thought about it at the time and he wouldn't blame Blaine if he hadn't either.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered loudly, shaking his boyfriend.

"Huh? Wazzamatter?" Blaine mumbled, cracking an eye open to give Kurt some of his sleepy attention.

"When we had sex this morning, did we use a condom?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

Blaine's eyes opened wide at the question and he sat up checking around the bed for one that he might have thrown down when they had finished that morning.

"Shit." He said when he couldn't find one.

"We didn't did we?" Kurt asked, his voice resigned. "What are we going to do?"

"There isn't much we can do at this point. We'll spend our Christmas break in L.A. with our families and by the time we get back we'll be able to take a test." Blaine said, trying to remain calm for himself and Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt agreed quietly, a million thoughts buzzing through his head.

"For now, let's go have a shower and then we can go and see our little boy."

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a smile. He was eager to see how Joey had got on last night without them being there.

XXXX

"Daddy! Papa! You're home!" Joey yelled as Kurt and Blaine entered their apartment. He flung himself at his daddies, making them both drop their luggage to catch him. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too baby boy." Kurt said, ruffling, Joey's gorgeous and soft curls. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep. We watched movies and ate popcorn and played board games! It was really fun." Joey was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"And how much sugar have they given you?" Blaine laughed, looking towards his two friends who were sat at the table.

"Oops..." Jeff said, giving Blaine a dastardly grin.

"I'm just glad I made enough pancakes for all of us, we weren't expecting you back so early." Nick said, from where he was stood at the oven.

"Pancakes that I haven't had to cook? Yes please." Kurt said, taking off his coat and passing it to Blaine so he could hang both of them up.

Over breakfast Blaine and Kurt told Nick and Jeff all about their romantic date, leaving out the stuff that happened at the hotel and especially anything about this morning.

Blaine however couldn't stop thinking about it and wondering what Kurt was thinking about the situation they were in. A part of Blaine was angry at himself. They had always been so careful. They always used a condom because they didn't think that they would financially or otherwise be able to provide for another child. They were both so busy and Blaine was still in school. They hadn't dismissed the idea of more children, they both wanted Joey to have a sibling one day but they wanted to be a bit more prepared for it. Another part of him was excited. Excited to find out if Kurt was pregnant again and excited to have another child. It was true that there was something about seeing the person that you loved carrying your child. Blaine had loved seeing Kurt pregnant with Joey, even though he had spent most of that time living in fear about what sort of father he would become and if Kurt and Joey would be alright. He'd still probably be just as scared the next time it happened but it was worth it in the end.

Realistically Blaine knew that there wasn't much that he and Kurt could actually discuss. It was either that Kurt wasn't pregnant, and they would have to be more careful until they decided to try for a baby again, or Kurt was pregnant and they would be having another baby. Even with the new research that had come out about carriers, abortion was still too risky and life-threatening as was miscarriages. Not that they would abort their baby, Kurt had made that perfectly clear when he was pregnant with Joey.

But they would discuss it later, Christmas was always a busy time for them because all of their families got together so that they could all spend the holiday with Joey. It had become kind of a tradition especially when the little family had moved to New York away from both sets of families. They could take this holiday to relax and then when they come back and they could actually do a test, and discuss everything properly.

XXXX

"You look deep in thought, kiddo." Burt said, coming to sit on the sofa next to Kurt, who was nursing a hot chocolate as he watched Joey and Blaine sat on the floor playing with the massive train set that Blaine's grandmother, Adele, always kept there for him.

Kurt looked up at his dad and smiled while letting out a small sigh. "Sometimes I just can't believe how quickly he's grown up. It seems like just yesterday that he was my little newborn in my arms and Blaine and I were terrified about how we'd be able to take care of this little person that depended on us for everything."

Burt chuckled, knowing exactly what Kurt meant. "That's what kids do to you. They change everything and they are always changing and growing. He'll always be your little boy though. Just like you will always be my little boy."

"I never really thanked you. For all that you did for me. Before and after I was pregnant. I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"You would have been fine. You and Blaine, your doing a great job at parenting and having a life in the city that you dreamed of. Gotta admit that we were a bit dubious when your plans didn't change after Joey was born but you proved to everyone that you could do it. You guys did good." Burt said patting Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks dad."

He focused back on Blaine and Joey on the floor, his two boys. As he looked at them he tried to imagine another child and he found that it wasn't a very hard thing to do.

XXXX

A few days before Christmas day, Blaine's mother, Melissa, insisted that they should take Joey to the mall where Santa's grotto was being held. Joey had never been before and was instantly excited about going. He was so excited to meet Santa as he had never had done before. All the drive to the mall he kept chattering away to Burt, Melissa and his daddies.

The mall was of course, cram-packed with people in the last few bustles before all the shops would be closed on Christmas. Kurt tended to avoid the stores at peak times whenever he had Joey with him because it made him nervous trying to make sure that he had Joey in his sights at all times. Luckily, Joey seemed quite content to hold hands with his grandmother, allowing Kurt to relax a little bit. He and Blaine trailed slightly behind Melissa, Burt and Joey. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand and swaying it a little between them. It was helping Kurt to feel anchored, something that he was having trouble with, what with all the thoughts that were going through his head.

In the queue to get to sit with Santa it was apparent that Joey was getting restless. He could be a little impatient sometimes and it was showing now. He bounced from adult to adult, each one of them trying to hold his attention for as long as they could. Luckily for them, Joey was a very well behaved boy, so even though he was bored he didn't wander off or misbehave. Finally it was Joey's turn to go and sit with Santa.

"Go on kiddo." Burt said.

Joey hesitated, nervously. He was a little bit scared to go up there alone. "Grandad? Will you come with me?" He asked.

Burt took Joey's hand and walked with him towards Santa, standing off to the side when Joey sat on the Santa's lap so that Melissa, who was armed with a camera, could snap a load of pictures and take a video of Joey's actual chat with Santa.

"Well hello there young man! What's your name?" Santa asked, looking kindly at Joey.

"My name is Joey Hummel-Anderson, sir." Joey said, making a lot of the mother's waiting in the queue, coo at how cute and polite he was.

"Well now Joey, I can tell that you've been a very good boy this year, so you will be on the nice list."

"Cool!" Joey exclaimed. Blaine and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, Joey, is there anything that you would like for Christmas this year?"

"I already know what I want." Joey replied eagerly and Kurt and Blaine listened closer so they could make sure they got Joey exactly what he wanted. "I want a brother or a sister to play with and look after!"

Kurt couldn't help his mouth dropping open in shock and he tightened his grip on Blaine's hand who gave his hand a squeeze back in reassurance. Kurt didn't really hear what Santa said in reply to Joey and before he knew it they were heading back to the car so they could get back to the house. Joey was chattering excitedly the whole way back but Kurt didn't hear a thing he said. His head was a jumble of thoughts that kept tumbling around his mind. The sooner they could get the test done, the better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I didn't want to keep you waiting so long but I fell really quite poorly and I wasn't able to do any writing :( Still all better now :) and here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Blaine, Kurt and Joey reined in the new year with their families in L.A. With a small and intimate gathering. The holiday season and spending time away was exactly what they had needed to relax and to take their minds off of things. Of course in the back of both Blaine and Kurt's minds there was the thought that they might be having another baby but both of them tried not to think about it, putting it off for when they got home. Neither of them could deny that they wanted to get home so that they could find out.

Kurt had managed to last the whole holiday without touching a drop of alcohol, and thankfully no one seemed to have an inkling as he used Joey as an excuse not to have any. It was better to be safe than sorry if he were. Everything seemed to be one big 'if' and it was starting to make Kurt anxious to know more and more.

It seemed like a relief when it was the last day and they were all packing up to go home, including Blaine's cousin, Connor who was going to be living with them while he started college. Kurt did wonder how they would be able to cope with a new baby, Joey, Connor and themselves in their apartment. It wasn't like they could change their mind about letting Connor stay with them, especially as they didn't know if it would actually be a problem.

It was hard to judge whether he was pregnant or not because he wasn't having any of the problems with morning sickness that he had when he was first carrying Joey but he supposed every pregnancy was different. All in all, Kurt just couldn't wait to get home so that he could know once and for all.

XXXX

It was strange being back in the apartment and having someone else living there. They had cleared the music room so it was ready for when Connor moved in and he had already had his bedroom furniture shipped so it had been set up before he'd arrived but it was still odd. Joey was very excitable about Connor coming to live with him and he ended up staying up way past his bedtime, badgering Connor to play with him. Kurt and Blaine knew that they would have to nip that one in the bud, they couldn't have Joey's sleeping pattern messed up by the new arrangements, especially as he would be starting back a pre-k soon and Kurt would be back at work. It was definitely going to be a learning curve for them all.

After Connor had retired and they had finally gotten Joey off to sleep, Kurt and Blaine laid in bed holding each other. It was nice to be back in their own bed.

"Are we going to take a pregnancy test?" Blaine asked, finally breaking the silence on the subject that they had let lie while they were away.

"I've never actually taken a store bought pregnancy test." Kurt said. "Will they even work for carriers? Surely our hormones are a bit different."

"I'm not sure. I wasn't involved in the finding out about Joey." Blaine said, and it was something that he regretted still.

"Hey." Kurt nudged Blaine gently. "That wasn't your fault. I didn't even know I could get pregnant then. Besides, its in the past now. We're together now and we have a beautiful son. That's all that matters now."

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "As for finding out whether a test works, we can always contact the Father and Baby charity. They have a centre here in New York that we can go to. Their work on the Mpreg gene has been amazing." Blaine said.

The charity had been something that he read up a lot about ever since he and Kurt had found out about it while Kurt was carrying Joey. They were doing brilliant work on getting the Mpreg gene more recognised, putting information out there so people understood that there were men that were able to carry their own children.

"We can go on the day that Joey starts back at pre-k, because I have a late start at college that day. How does that sound?" Blaine asked.

"Perfect." Kurt replied, sleepily and within seconds he had dozed off in Blaine's arms.

XXXX

Kurt and Blaine dropped off Joey at pre-k, where he was welcomed back by all of his little friends and he barely looked back at his parents with a second glance. They both liked that though because it meant that Joey was comfortable in different environments and that he was alright without his parents there to hold his hand all the time.

Heading from Joey's school, the boys made their way to the Father and Baby charity centre. Kurt was more than a little nervous, a little part of him always worried that others would look down on him for being a young parent. Most of the time be just brushed it off but every so often when Kurt was going somewhere where he didn't know the people then the feeling would rear it's ugly head. Having Blaine's hand in his made him feel a little bit braver though.

The centre itself is small and from the outside you wouldn't really be able to tell what the building actually holds. A simple sign says that it is a Father and Baby advice centre and it has the address and the telephone number on the front under the name.

Blaine pulled open the door and motioned for Kurt to step ahead of him before he stepped in himself and closed the door behind him as it was still chilly outside, what with it being January.

Inside was a desk, that had a radio on and a man sat behind a laptop. Off to the side was a small waiting room, where there were a few gay couples sat and a woman and a man that seemed to be together, which shocked Kurt a little bit. One of the gay couples clearly had a baby bump, although he didn't look to be too far along. Neither Kurt or Blaine wanted to appear as if they were staring but it reminded them of when they were pregnant with Joey.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him over to the desk. The man that was sat there looked up at them and smiled warmly, helping to put them at ease almost right away.

"Hi guys, welcome to Father and Baby, is there anything I can help you with?"

Blaine took the initiative and spoke for them. "My boyfriend and I are looking to get some advice and we thought we'd pop in." he explained.

"I see. Would you like to talk to one of our advisers. We'll have someone available to talk to you in about ten minutes, if you'd like to wait."

"Yeah, sure that sounds great." Blaine said.

"Okay, if you wouldn't mind filling out this form, we just like to get a bit of knowledge about the people that use our services and what sort of information that they're looking for so we can run more efficiently. You can fill it out while you're waiting." The man held out a form on a clipboard with a pen attached.

Kurt and Blaine thanked the man before taking the clipboard and finding themselves and seat. The quickly filled out the information before someone came to collect them from the waiting room and took the form off of them.

The man that was seeing them was a man with tattoos over his arms and a nose piercing, but he had a kind face that helped to put both Kurt and Blaine at ease.

"So, Kurt, Blaine." He said after looking at the form they had filled in. "My name is Elliott and I'm one of the advisers here at Father and Baby. How can we help you here today?" He asked.

"Blaine and I think we might be pregnant and we were just wondering if ordinary pregnancy tests would work for carriers." Kurt explained.

"Ah, yes, they can be a bit unpredictable because they aren't really made for men to take them. Carrier pregnancy tests have been developed and we do sell some here if you want to pick one up today?"

"That would be great." Blaine said after sharing a look with Kurt.

"So which of you is the carrier?" Elliott asked.

"That would be me." Kurt said, blushing a little.

"When did you find out? If you don't mind me asking." Elliott asked.

"Senior year of high school when I got pregnant with our son." Kurt said, with a small smile.

"Ouch." Elliott let out a whistle. "That must have been tough."

"Yeah." Blaine said. "But we wouldn't change it for a thing. He's at pre-k now."

"Adorable." Elliott said.

The chatted for about half an hour more. They found it really easy to talk to Elliott and he seemed to be really friendly with them. Kurt especially loved the way that he had in no way judged him for being a young parent.

Before they left they purchased a pregnancy test from the man that was running the front desk and bid him and Elliott goodbye.

XXXX

When they made it home, they still had another hour before Blaine would have to get to college. The bag with the pregnancy test in felt like it weighed a ton and Kurt couldn't help but feel relieved when Blaine asked him if he wanted to take it now.

"Oh yes please." Kurt almost cried out. "I'm so desperate to know, I don't think I could wait any longer."

"Why don't you go and take it and then we can wait for the results together." Blaine suggested, shrugging off his coat.

"Okay. Go wait in our room." Kurt said and he wandered into the bathroom.

Blaine settled himself on the edge of their bed. He was starting to get nervous. He hadn't had to wait for the test results before and it was nerve-racking.

After a few minutes, Kurt walked into the bedroom holding the test. "We need to wait a couple of minutes." He sat beside Blaine and rested the test on top of his knee.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side and Blaine wrapped an arm around him as the both waited for the couple of minutes to be up and it to be revealed if they were pregnant or not.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry about the delay guys and thank you to everyone that asked if I was okay. I've been struggling at the moment with life in general but I think I'm starting to get on the right track. Hopefully I never leave you hanging for this long again. Please forgive me!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Neither Blaine nor Kurt spoke for a minute before Kurt let out a nervous chuckle. "I've never taken a home pregnancy test before."

Blaine gave a small smile. This was a first for him too and this time he would be there if Kurt found out he was pregnant, the both of them together. It was nerve-wracking knowing that one little thing would change everything. Blaine wasn't a fool he knew that there was a big difference between being a parent of one child and being a parent of two. Everything would change if the test was positive. They were still trying to find their feet what with all the changes that had happened in the last year and there was so much that was going on in their lives.

But at the end of the day, they had both agreed a long time ago that their child or children would be their main priority. Their well-being and happiness was the most important thing. That wouldn't change if they were having another baby, their existing life would just have to adjust to it.

There was of course the issue of the cost when it came to another baby. They weren't struggling when it came to money, because thankfully their apartment was being paid for by Blaine's grandmother, but they didn't exactly have money that they could throw around. They tried to rely on themselves as much as possible. With Kurt starting work things had become a little easier but if Kurt were pregnant then that income might not be coming in anymore.

Blaine was dabbling in giving piano and guitar lessons to people, and it brought in a little bit of money but it wasn't exactly a stable income and was always done around his college work and spending time with his family. Already Blaine was planning in his mind ways that he could give more lessons in order to get more money for them.

"We should probably check the test now." Kurt said, interrupting Blaine from his thoughts.

Blaine glanced at his watch and saw that it had been over two minutes.

"I want you to look at it first." Kurt shyly said. "I found out about Joey first and it's only right that you find out first this time, even if it is only for a little bit."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, feeling touched at his boyfriend's actions.

Kurt smiled and nodded, before closing his eyes so that Blaine could pick up the test.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine leant over to the table and picked up the pregnancy test. One glance at it and he couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

He leaned towards Kurt, kissing his lips so that he opened his eyes before he held up the test which declared that they were 3+ weeks pregnant.

"We're having a baby." Blaine declared.

Kurt grabbed Blaine in a hug, all of their doubts and worries forgotten about for now. Tears started gathering at his eyes and he wiped them away, a grin on his face.

"I can't believe that we're having another baby. I know that this is going to affect so much but I can't help but be happy, you know?" Kurt said, letting Blaine go.

"I know, I know exactly what you mean." Blaine pecked a kiss on Kurt's lips again, not being able to resist. "I don't want to go into college now. I just want to stay here with you."

"No, you have to go, you're going to probably have to have time off for any appointments I have so you'd better not have any time off when you don't need to. How about we go and pick up Joey early and then we can all walk you to college together?"

"I would love that." Blaine said, knowing that Kurt was right and that they would need to make an appointment soon to confirm their pregnancy.

XXXX

"Daddy? Papa? Why are you picking me up early?" Joey asked, grabbing each of their hands so that they could all walk together.

"We thought it would be nice if we could all walk papa into college together, and then I was thinking that you and I would go to the park for an hour before we would come back and pick up papa from college and then we could all go out and get some lunch at that burger place that you two love." Kurt explained.

"Yay!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'll message Connor and ask if he would like to join us for dinner or whether he's got other plans and then he can meet us too." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled gratefully, it made him happy that Kurt wanted to include Connor.

Walking down the busy New York streets with his family made Blaine want to grin. Of course they had done it before but this time they were a family of four. He knew that he was probably getting ahead of himself but he couldn't help but see it that way. It completely blew his mind that Joey was going to be an older brother and that they would be raising another baby. He couldn't help but keep glancing at Kurt, knowing that it wasn't just one person anymore, even if there was nothing to show for it yet.

When they reached NYU, Joey hugged and kissed Blaine goodbye, telling him, cheekily, to be a good boy at school, just as they told him each day.

Blaine gave Kurt a lingering kiss, gently running a finger over Kurt's abdomen, before he was pushed away and Kurt told him that they would see him in an hour.

He watched as they walked away. Joey was holding Kurt's hand and talking excitedly to him about something. Blaine wanted nothing more than to go with them but he knew that Kurt had been right earlier and that he couldn't take unnecessary days off of college.

With a sigh he made his way into the building, his mind full of thoughts of his family.

XXXX

Kurt and Joey had picked up both Blaine and Connor up from NYU and they had all gone to the burger place. Kurt and Blaine celebrating privately about their news, and Joey chattering happily with Connor.

The men had agreed that they wouldn't be telling anyone about their news until it had been confirmed at the doctors and then they would only probably tell their parents and Connor, so that he knew what was going on. Anyone else they would wait until Kurt was further along.

This whole thing was a novelty for Blaine. He hadn't been there for the beginning stages of Kurt's pregnancy with Joey, he hadn't found out anything till quite a bit later, after Kurt and his family had already known. He would be right there from the get go with this child, supporting Kurt the whole way. It made him feel a little bit guilty about the fact that he hadn't been able to experience this bit when it came to Joey. If he hadn't been such an ass then he would have been the one that Kurt had turned to straight away. It was something that Blaine still really regretted, even though it had been a long time since he had been that person, he felt like a much better person now, someone who Kurt and Joey, and even the rest of their family could be proud of.

They were all in good spirits as they made their way home. Blaine and Kurt walking hand-in-hand behind Connor and Joey who were discussing comic books animatedly.

When they reached the apartment, Connor and Joey disappeared into Connor's room so that Joey could check out his comic books.

"We should probably phone and make an appointment with the doctor." Kurt said, hanging up his and Joey's coat. "While he's distracted."

Blaine agreed and they settled down together in their bedroom so that they wouldn't be disturb. After a quick phone call, they had an appointment booked at the hospital for the next day.

"I'll probably get a load of maternity notes and have a ton to fill in once it's been confirmed. You may be a bit late to your lesson." Kurt said, pulling a face. He didn't really want to interrupt Blaine's education.

"This is more important. And being late is better than not going at all. I'll just drop in an email to my lecturer." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Let me worry about college and you just worry about yourself and keeping yourself healthy, okay?"

"Okay."

XXXX

"Well Mr. Hummel, the test you took was correct and you are pregnant." Doctor Mills said, with a smile.

Doctor Mills was a young man who didn't look like he could be that much older than Kurt, probably in his late twenties. It was very different for Kurt who had had a female doctor when he was pregnant with Joey. He didn't know if he would feel so comfortable with a man and a young one at that. They had been assured though, that Dr. Mills was an expert in the field of the Mpreg gene, having done a lot of his studies on the subject. He'd yet to actually have a male pregnancy, he had told them honestly, having only dealt with women having babies before. He reassured Kurt and Blaine that he would be working closely with another doctor from a nearby hospital who was also an expert when it came to the Mpreg gene to ensure that Kurt and the baby got the best possible care that he could afford them.

"You've written down in your notes that you have a child already. I would just like to get a feel of how that pregnancy went for you. If there were any complications, things like that?"

"Umm well, not really, it was pretty normal. A few spikes in my blood pressure but nothing that was deemed serious. I did go into labour four weeks before my due date, which was three weeks before the planned C-section, but Joey, our son, was born perfectly healthy, he was even able to come home with us straight away." Kurt explained.

Kurt and Blaine both watched as Doctor Mills noted down that information on the computer. "Well it looks as if we won't have to keep too many checks on you then. Obviously, as you're already probably aware, there will be more than if this was a female pregnancy because of the dangers involved, and I promise to keep an eye on anything that I think might be worrying. At this point we'll need to book a scan for you to find out how far along you are and to take some blood a urine samples. We'll send you a letter in the post with all that information on it. For now, you guys can go home and celebrate this new baby." Doctor Mills smiled at them both and Kurt and Blaine definitely felt at ease with him.

"Thank you." Kurt and Blaine said as they prepared to leave the room.

"Just doing my job. I'll be seeing you guys soon. Have a good rest of your day."

Kurt and Blaine left the room and entered into the busy hallway of the hospital. They made their way outside before either of them really said anything. When they had just got outside of the main doors of the hospital, Blaine turned to Kurt and lifted him up into a hug, making Kurt yelp.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, giggling.

"I just love you so much, Kurt Hummel. I just love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Kurt stroked his still flat belly as he looked into the full length mirror that Blaine and he had in their bedroom. He was only ten weeks and so far everything was going really well. This pregnancy was already proving to be different from his first pregnancy. There was very little morning sickness, mostly it was just a feeling of queasiness which passed quickly. Blaine and Kurt had agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone before they reached twelve weeks as was usual in any kind of pregnancy. It was thrilling keeping something like this to themselves. With Kurt's pregnancy with Joey, his whole family knew before Blaine had even found out and it was something that Kurt still really regretted.

It was definitely different having Blaine by his side through everything. Blaine had come to every single appointment that Kurt had had so far and it looked like he was determined not to miss any of them. He hated that he hadn't been there right from the beginning with Joey and in a way he was trying to make that up to Kurt now, even though Kurt would never expect him to. It wasn't like it was actually his fault anyway. Kurt could have chosen to tell him a lot sooner than he had.

"Hey Kurt, I'm leaving for college now." Connor called from the door to the apartment.

"Okay!" Kurt yelled back, before he heard the front door close and he was left alone all in the apartment.

It was still difficult for Kurt to get used to being in the apartment alone. He was so used to Joey being with him and even though he was only away for half a day, which was really no time at all it was still weird.

Of course there was plenty of things for Blaine to be getting on with. There was articles that he could work on for work and then of course there was giving the apartment a once over. Don't get him wrong Blaine helped out a lot with things like housework and cooking but with him going into college a lot of the bulk of the work went to Kurt, with the exception now of any heavy lifting.

Kurt start stripping his and Blaine's bed and then Joey's ready to get the covers on the wash, though his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about the scan that they had scheduled for two weeks from now when Kurt would be twelve weeks pregnant. He was so excited to be able to see their baby.

XXXX

Blaine rubbed his eyes tiredly as Whitney was chatting to him about something. Honestly he was lost to the conversation now.

"Am I boring you that much?" Whitney asked, pouting.

"Of course not." Blaine tried to reassure her. "I just have a lot going on at the moment at home."

"Things not going very well with your boyfriend? You know we haven't really talked about that and it's been months."

"What's there to talk about?" Blaine looked at her quizzically.

"Oh come on, surely you can feel the chemistry between us? Our singing was so perfect because we have this energy between us. I know you can feel it too."

Blaine gaped at her. He had no idea what she was on about. He didn't have chemistry with her, he couldn't have. Girls held no appeal to him. He was very definitely gay and had been ever since he could remember. He'd never even had an experience with girls in the way that Kurt had with Brittany.

"Whitney, look, you're a good friend but I'm gay. Always have been and always will be. I'm in a committed relationship and I have a family. There is nothing that is ever going to happen between us. I'm sorry."

"Yeah okay. You can deny it but if you're ever curious…" She trailed off her sentence before she got up and walked away blowing Blaine a kiss.

Blaine stayed sat at the table, still trying to process what had just happened. He really couldn't believe what Whitney had said. He couldn't imagine where she had gotten that idea from because Blaine's mind had never wandered in that sort of direction. The only person he really thought about romantically and sexually was Kurt. They had a child together and they were expecting another one. Why would he look elsewhere and especially with a woman?

Blaine decided that he wouldn't mention this to Kurt, they normally told each other most things but they had stated getting things on track and Kurt was in a delicate condition, he didn't want anything going wrong with this pregnancy. He knew that there were a lot more stresses in their life now than before and Blaine knew that he would have to step up more than he had before. He'd need to get more of a proper job, rather than just the odd music lesson that he gave. He knew that it meant that he would have to spend his free time carefully, as there wouldn't be as much of it as there had been. But Blaine didn't want to have to rely on others to look after his family. They already had his grandmother paying for their apartment and they were so thankful for that but everything else they had been able to just about handle themselves. With Kurt's new job they were able to put some money aside for things like trips back home to see their parents and for taking Joey out places and of course for themselves to spend some time together. But with a new baby and Kurt probably going on some kind of maternity leave, they couldn't really rely on his wage.

And babies were expensive. Blaine hadn't really realised just how expensive they were until Joey actually arrived and they had been having to pay out for clothes that were grown out of in what seemed like two seconds and then there was food, milk and diapers. Blaine had thought that most of the cost would be for the big items which they had bought before Joey's arrival but the other costs were soon piling up. Thankfully they had their parents that helped them and Blaine had his job at Burt's garage but they were still having to scrimp and save.

Blaine had been looking all around for a job that morning, checking the local newspaper and dropping into some of the stores near and around the NYU campus. A few of them said that they would look over his application but most said that they were sorry but they didn't need anyone at that time. It was frustrating to say the least. When they had been back in Ohio, Burt had just given Blaine the job at the garage, without Blaine even having any experience. Of course Blaine knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it was then but he had been hopeful that he would at least be able to get a little something. He knew he wasn't being very patient but he didn't really have any time to mess around. Kurt was already ten weeks pregnant, and that only left thirty more weeks for them to get all the stuff that they would need .

XXXX

Blaine got in a little later than he would normally, having trawled the street looking for more opportunities of a job with no luck. Opening the door, the diheartned feeling he had gotten from his failure to find employment lifted, as he smelt their dinner of spaghetti and meatballs cooking and heard the chatter of his son and Kurt.

"Papa!" Joey called excitedly as he noticed Blaine at the door.

Blaine grinned as he met the eyes of Kurt. There was a glow to Kurt that was easy to see, although no one else would probably even notice. It reminded Blaine what this was all about. Their family. Kurt, Joey and the new baby that both of them loved so much already. Blaine's eyes flicked down to Kurt's stomach, where there would eventually be proof of their second child.

"You're later than usual." Kurt said, as Blaine sat down at the table with his boys.

"I started looking for a job. I figured an extra income would come in handy." Blaine explained.

Kurt's eyes shone with pride that always made Blaine feel great about himself. He wanted his family to be proud of him, he wanted to do right by them and help to look after them.

"Just don't overwork yourself. We need you at you best." Kurt gave him one last secretive smile, before they were both pulled in to what Joey was doing with his chatter.

Their family was perfect and Blaine wouldn't change anything about it.


End file.
